Mafia in Love (Miniskirt Sequel)
by Dodomppa
Summary: katakan aku munafik jika aku tidak tertarik dengan tubuhnya. katakan aku munafik jika aku tidak tertarik dengan pesonanya. "Akan ku buat dia jayuh dalam pesonaku, bukan aku yang jatuh dalam pesonanya". "Apa kau tertarik denganya?". "Aku katakan sebagai 'iya'" SasuNaru again Itakyu, Nejigaara, Shikakiba, Sasodei
1. Chapter 1: Who are we?

Dentuman musik terus berlanjut dan bersahutan mengiringi malam yang terus menampilkan kegelapannya. Mereka yang menikmatinya terus menghentakan badanya mengikuti iringan musik malam ini. Gemerlap lampu tak ada habisnya berganti begitu pula hasrat para manusia yang terus meninggi sebelum mencapai puncak mereka.

"Jadi, apa menurutmu kau telah berhasil menarik perhatian pria tadi?" tanya sala satu pemuda di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Menurutmu?" ia bertanya balik pada lawan bicaranya.

"Ku harap kau tak menyesal telah menyanggupi permintaan orang tersebut" pemuda lain mengingtkan.

"Aku tahu. Aku tak menerima begitu saja jika aku tak tahu seluk beluk pria itu" jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Jika memang ia sudah tertarik padamu, ia tak akan melepaskanmu" yang lain masih mencoba mengingtkan.

"Aku tahu resiko tersebut. Aku akan membuatnya jatuh dalam pesonaku bukan aku yang jatuh dalam pesonanya" ucapnya dengan percaya diri dengan memegang segelas wine ditanganya.

"Dasar rubah cilik!" ucap pemuda dismpingnya.

"Kau yang mengajariku" ucapnya diiringi dengan tawa.

 **Mafia in Love (Miniskirt sequel)**

By: Dodomppa

Warning: Sho-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typos bertebaran,

Main Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Others pair: ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba, SasoDei, NejiGaara

Genre: Action, Comedy, Romance, AU

All Characters in Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and story belong to Dodomppa

Rate: M

 **Don't like . Just Click Close Button .**

 **Chapter 1: Who are we?**

 **Naruto POV**

Hidup ditengah kota besar dengan biaya hidup yang sangat tinggi bukanlah hal yang mudah. Terutama jika kau hanya lah pemuda dengan biasa dengan kehidupan biasa dan dengan beruntungnya dapat bersekolah disalah satu universitas ternama dengan beasiswa penuh tentunya. Pada awalnya akan susah jika kau tak mempunyai keahlian untuk menghasiklan sepeser uang untuk memenuhi kehidupanmu selama kau tinggal di tempat yang memiliki persaingan tinggi dalam mencari pekerjaan.

Itulah kehidupan kami sebelum kami bisa seperti ini. Mendapatkan segalanya dengan sangat mudah dan cepat. Kami hanya perlu menemani laki-laki seperti mereka yang memiliki kantong tebal, setelah selesai uang dengan sendirinya akan mengalir dalam rekeningmu. You can touch us but you can't have sex with us. Bukankah mudah? Kami hanya menemani dan tidak menerima sex, kami tidak seperti pelacur yang dengan mudahnya meberikan tubuh kami kepada hidung belang seperti mereka.

Pada awalnya kami sama sekali tidak tahu pekerjaan apa yang perempuan itu tawarkan kepada kami. Yang aku tahu ia hanyalah teman dari nii-san ku dan perempuan itu juga yang memberikan pekerjaan kepada nii-san tertuaku. Setiap kali aku bertanya kepada nii-san apa pekerjaan yang ia lakukan hingga dapat membeli barang mewah dan memberikan tempat tinggal untuk kami semua dalam artian memenuhi kebutuhan kami, ia akan menjawab dengan 'Kalian akan tahu jika sudah waktunya'

Pertama kali aku mengetahui pekerjan yang dilakukan oleh nii-san, aku benar-benar tak percaya. Bagaimana ia yang notabenya seorang laki-laki bisa melakukan pekerjaan seperti itu? He's a man wit a man? Are you insane? Tapi logika ku pada akhirnya kalah dengan apa yang disebut dengan uang. Bukan kah uang mengalahkan segalanya?

Perempuan itu mengenalkan dunia malam dengan segala kebusukan dan kenikmatanya kepada kami. Termasuk pekerjaan yang akan kami lakukan, harus kah ku sebut itu dengan prostitusi? Atau mereka memanggil kami dengan sebutan Host? Perempuan itu mengatakan bahwa kami memilik nilai tinggi dari wajah bishounen yang kami punya. Jika bisa dimanfaatkan kenapa tidak?

Klub malam. Tempat inilah kami bekerja. Pemilik dari klub malam ini adalah suami dari perempuan yang menawari pekerjaan tersebut. Tak semua orang dapat masuk dengan mudah kedalam klub ini dengan fasilitas yang sangat berbeda dengan klub malam lainnya. Bisa dibilang hanya untuk kalangan berada dengan uang yang melimpah.

"Apa kau akan mendapatkan pelanggan lagi malam ini?" tanyaku pada pemuda disebelahku.

"Tidak, aku lelah" jawab pemuda dengan surai coklatnya dengan mengelus bulu anjing putih dipangkuannya.

Sejak mendapatkan pekerjaan tersebut. Kami tinggal dalam satu penthouse mewah yang sama. Berbagi. Mengingat kami berasal dari satu tempat yang sama. Panti asuhan.

Pemuda dengan surai coklat tersebut bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Dia seumuran denganku. Dan beruntungnya kami memiliki kepribadian yang sama. Ceria dan berisik. Kami hanya berbeda dalam jurusan yang kami ambil, dokter hewan sedngakan aku sastra. Mengingat ia sangat menyukai hewan. Sedangkan aku, namaku Namikaze Naruto. Dengan surai pirang dan mata Sapphire jangan lupakan kulit tanku. Kepribadian ceria dan berisik kadang membuat nii-san tertua ku jegkel. Dan kami baru menginjak 19 tahun.

"Waktunya makan!" teriak seseorang dari arah dapur.

"Cepat bersihkan diri kalian dan makan malam!" diikuti dengan suara lain yang masih berasal dari dapur.

Teriakan pertama berasal dari Sabaku Gaara. Dia lebih tua satu tahun diatasku. Irit bicara dengan tatapan datarnya. Disatu sisi ia yang mengurus kami, segala kebutuhan kami. Sejujurnya ia orang yang sangat hangat. Bisakah aku anggap sebagai ibu?

Sedangkan terikan berikutnya berasal dari nii-sanku. Anak kedua lebih tepatnya. Namanya Namikaze Deidara. Seumuran dengan Gaara dan memiliki tingkat kecerewetan diatas rata-rata.

"Tadaima" ucap seseorang dengan melangka masuk memasuki penthouse kami.

"Okaeri" sahut Gaara.

Yang barusan pulang adalah kakak tertuaku. Tertua dari kami semua. Namikaze Kyuubi. Dengan surai orange panjang dan jangan lupakan bahwa ia paling galak diantara kami.

"Ne, nii-san kau pulang membawa apa?" tanyaku.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucapnya, "Bukankah kau bisa meminta penyewamu membelikan apa yang kau mau?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, ck!" ucapku dengan cemberut.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar, un" Deidara mencoba menegahi.

"Dimana Gaara?" ucap Kiba yang datang membawa satu cup Ice cream jumbo.

"Menerima telpon" ucapku dengan menatap ice cream ditanganya.

"Kau mau?" tanyanya.

"Um!"

"Sepuluh menit lagi pemilik klub akan datang kemari" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa memangnya, un?" tanya deidara.

"Klien?" tebakku.

"Mungkin. Tapi tak biasanya hingga ia datang kemari. Maksudku berbicara langsung dengan kita" ucap Kiba.

"Mana kita tahu Puppy" ucapnya.

"Jangan panggil aku puppy Kyuu-nii!" teriak Kiba dengan melempar bantalan sofa.

"Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa klien kali ini sangat penting baginya" ucap Gaara.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Begitu mendengar suara bel berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Gaara bangkit dan membukakan pintu kepada pemilik klub malam tersebut.

"Silahkan masuk" ucap Gaara.

"Terima kasih" ucap pelimik klub malam tersebut dengan senyuman yang mengembang dari wajahnya.

"Selamat malam Gaara-kun" ucap perempuan dibelakangnya, mengikuti sang pria masuk.

"Selamat malam Ino-nee" sahut Gaara.

Pertema kalinya sejak kami memulai pekerjaan kami, pemilik klub tak pernah sekalipun datang secara langsung kepada kami hanya untuk membahas masalah klien. Biasanya mereka akan langsung memilih kami dan jika kami menerima maka kami langsung memulai kerja. Dan sesuai dengan perjanjian bahwa kami tidak melakukan sex dan untuk menghindari pemaksaan dari klien kami, kami selalu dikawal oleh tiga bodygurad pribadi kami.

"Jadi, aku tidak akan terlalu lama dan berbasa-basi mengenai apa yang membawaku kemari" ucap pria dengan rambut dan mata kelamnya setelah mendudukan dirinya di single sofa ruang tamu kami.

"Kau sudah berbasa-basi pak tua" ucap Kyuubi dengan seenaknya.

"Ck! Selalu kau ini" jawabnya, "Mengenai pembukaan klub baru, aku ingin kalian membuka acara tersebut. Dan aku tidak setua itu Kyuu" lanjutnya.

"Membuka? Maksudmu kami tampil di depan umum begitu?!" ucap Kyuubi dengan teriakkan.

"Bukan, tidak seperti itu. Tenang lah" ucap perempuan disamping pria tersebut.

"Kalian hanya perlu menampilkan sesuatu untuk membuka klub malam baruku" ucap pria tersebut, "Kalian hanya perlu tampil didepan lima orang ini" lanjutnya dengan memberikan satu amplop bewarna coklat tersebut.

"Lima?" ucapku "Kenapa Cuma lima? Bukankah nii-san mengatakan membuka klub baru?" tanyaku.

"VIP. Katakan saja bahwa mereka ikut andil dalam kepentingan klub ku" ucapnya.

"Tapi kenapa kami Sai-san?" ucap Gaara.

"Kau tahukan kami hanya menemani, un? Kami bukan strip dancer" sahut Deidara.

"Buka saja amplop tersebut" ucap perempuan itu kembali.

"Bukan kah mereka ..." sahut Kiba yang sudah tidak memakan ice creamnya kembali.

"Kau benar" ucap pria bernama Sai tersebut, "Salah satu dari mereka adalah pemimpin Mafia sekarang dan yang lainya adalah orang kepercayaannya"

"Mereka terlalu sering bekerja dan melihat kertas putih dengan tinta hitam, senjata api dan darah. Sesekali aku ingin mengeluarkan mereka dari rutinitas mereka yang membosankan. Melihat mereka yang terus seperti itu membuatku gemas sendiri, kehidupan mereka berjalan lurus dan hanya ada hitam dan putih" jelasnya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku tidak peraya.

"Kami mengenalnya. Dengan baik" ucap perempuan tersebut.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian mengenalnya dengan baik Ino-nee?" tanyaku masih penasaran.

"Karena kami bagian dari mereka. Kami mengenal satu dengan yang lain sudah sangat lama, jika kau ingin tahu" lanjut perempuan bernama Ino tesebut.

"Dan kau menyuruh kami untuk masuk kedalam kehidupan mereka?" tanya Kiba dengan tidak percaya.

"Kau ingin membuat kami mati, un?" sahut Deidara.

"Bukan masuk Kiba hanya tampil didepan mereka" ucap Sai dengan tenang.

"Tapi kemungkinan mereka tertarik juga tidak bisa dihindari Sai" ucap Kyuubi.

"Aku tak menyarankan untuk menghindari mereka" jawab Sai seenaknya.

"APA?!" teriak mereka berempat.

"Katakan sejujurnya Sai-san, kau tak mungkin hanya menyuruh kami tampil di depan mereka, bukan?" ucap Gaara dengan tenang.

"Kau sangat paham dengan masudku Gaara" ucap Sai dengan menampilkan senyuman yang sulit untuk diartikan.

"Aku hanya ingin salah satu dari kalian dapat menarik perhatian pria ini" ucapnya dengan menunjuk salah satu foto yang berada di tengah.

"Dia pemimpin mafia sekarang, anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Ia juga mengendalikan pasar gelap. Terkenal dengan kekejamannya, dingin dan tak berperasaan. Hidupnya lebih monoton dari pada yang lain. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke" jelasnya, "Tapi jika kalian juga bisa menarik perhatian pria yang lain juga tidak papa"

"Dia?" tanyaku.

"Ya, Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak nee-san, hanya saja aku pernah melihatnya di kampus dengan seorang perempuan" jawabku.

"Ah aku juga melupakan sesuatu. Dia sudah memiliki tunangan" ucap Sai dengan tenang.

"Jadi dia tunangannya?" tanyaku kembali.

"Kau menyuruh salah satu diantara kami untuk merusak hubungan mereka? Kau menyuruh maki membuat mereka yang straight jadi belok?" tanya Kiba, "Kau bercanda"

"Un! Kau pasti sudah gila" Desidara menimpali.

"Jika keinginanmu seperti itu, kau bisa mengujungi biro jodoh bukan kami, Ck bodoh! Setidaknya suruh yang lain!" ucap Kyuuni dengan tajam.

"Sepertinya bermain-main sedikit dengannya juga tidak apa-apa" ucapku tiba-tiba dengan memandang foto pria bermarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Apa kau tertarik?" tanya Sai.

"Naru kau jangan gila, un" ucap Deidara mencoba menyadarkan.

"Lagi pula pasti sangat menyenangkan jika dapat bermain dengan tunanganya" lanjutku.

"Sepertinya ada yang mempunyai dendam pribadi" ucap Kyuubi menyindir.

"Tak apakan memberinya sedikit plajaran?" tanyaku.

"Jika kau maju kau tidak bisa kembali mundur Naru" ucap Gaara memperingatkan.

"Apa yang akan ku dapatkan jika aku menyanggupinya?" tanyaku.

"Seperti yang Gaara katakan sebelumnya, jika kau sudah maju kau tak akan bisa mundur. Dan jika ia tertarik denganmu maka ia tak akan melepaskanmu" jelas Sai.

"Aku tahu, aku tidak akan mundur. Jadi apa yang bisa ku dapatkan darimu?" tanyaku kembali.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan" jawabnya.

"Dengan syarat, jangan beritahu mereka satu pun informasi mengenai kami. Biarkan mereka mencarinya sendiri" ucapku.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang kau minta?" tanyanya.

"Bugati Veryon, black terbaru" ungkapku.

"Baiklah. Dan kau akan mendapatkan segalanya darinya, deal?" ucapnya.

"Deal!" ucapku dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku rasa dia sudah gila" komentar Kiba.

"Asataga Naru" ucap Kyuubi dengan memijit pangkal hidungnya.

 **...**

"Apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu Naru?" tanyanya untuk kesekian kali.

"Sudah ku katakan, aku tidak akan mundur apapun yang terjadi, ok?" jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Aku bisa gila" sahut pemuda bersurai pirang panjang disampingnya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk pembukaan klub baru tersebut?" tanya pemuda bersurai merah yang duduk di depannya.

"Bukan aku, tapi kita" jawab pemuda tersebut, "Kita akan melakukan hal yang membuat mereka jatuh pada pesona kita, Gaara" lanjutnya dengan seringai yang terpatri diwajah manisnya.

"Un, aku tak menyangka akan berkhir seperti ini" gerutu pemuda tersebut.

"Sudahlah Dei-nii, siapa tahu kau cocok dengan salah satu dari mereka, bukan?" ucap pemuda dengan surai coklat tersebut.

"Ck! Itu juga berlaku untukmu Kiba. Bagaimana jika kau yang jatuh pada pesona mereka?" tanyanya.

"Berarti kita harus meminimalisir hal tersebut" jawab Kiba dengan enteng.

"Otakmu sudah teracuni olehnya, un" sahutnya.

"Diamlah kalian berdua!" teriak pemuda dengan memegang apel ditangannya, "Pikirkan apa yang akan kita tampilkan untuk mereka" lanjutnya.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya" ucap Naruto.

"Apa yang sudah kau fikirkan?" ucapnya.

"Penampilan kita. Kita akan menari didepan mereka" jawab Naruto.

"Strip dance?" ucap Deidara dengan frontal.

"Aku tidak segila itu, nii-san" sahut Naruto.

"Jika tidak lantas apa?" tanya Kiba.

"Sexy dance"

"APA?!" koor mereka berempat.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya, "Menggoda mereka sedikit akan menyenagkan" lanjutnya.

"Dia benar-benar sudah gila" ucap Kiba.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan?" sahut Deidara.

"Kau mendapatkan ide seperti ini dari mana Naru?" ucap Gaara dengan memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Latihan akan kita mulai dari sekarang" ucap Naruto final tanpa menanggapi pertanya yang mereka lontarkan.

 **...**

"Aku sudah lelah~" ucap Kiba dengan mengipaskan kedua tangannya.

"Mau sampai kapan?" tanya Deidara dengan menelungkupkan badannya diatas panggung.

"Aku butuh air!" teriak Kyuubi.

"Ah aku baru ingat, baju ini akan kita pakai nanti malam" ucap Naruto dengan memberikan sepasang baju dan celana kepada mereka.

 **...**

 _This is the show time._

Aku tahu dan aku mengingat bagaimana tatapan mereka saat kami menggoyangkan badan kami di depan mereka. Tatapan mereka seakan dapat menelanjangi kami saat itu juga. Aku tahu mereka tertarik kepada kami. Karena mereka semua sama. Mereka akan dengan mudahnya jatuh dalam pesona kami dalam sekali bertemu. Dan itu berlaku bagi mereka.

Aku tahu resiko apa yang akan aku hadapi ketika bermain-main dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Karena itu, aku akan membuatnya jatuh dalam permainanku. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk ditakhlukkan. Dia cenderung menakhlukkan orang dan mengendalikan orang. Maka dari itu aku akan menjadi yang pertama untuk mengendalikanmu.

Aku tak pernah melaukan ini sebelumnya. Tak pernah se-agresif ini. Dengan terang-terangan mengoda seseorang. Bahkan melakukan _skinship_ secara langsung. Mengoda seseorang layaknya jalang.

 **...**

 **Normal POV**

"Aku tak tahu kau mempunyai pegawai yang seperti itu" ucap salah satu pria yang masih duduk di dalam ruang VIP tersebut.

"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada, Sai" ucap pria itu dengan mata terpejam, "Hanya saja salah satu diantara mereka bahkan berani menyentuh seorang Uchiha Sasuke" jelasnya.

"Menyentuh?" tanya Sai dengan bingung.

"Mungkin bisa disebut dengan mengoda?" ungkap pemuda dengan surai coklat panjangnya.

"Benarkah? Aku tak menyangka kalau begitu" ucap Sai.

"Jadi siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi kata-kataku Sai" ucapnya dengan tajam.

"Apa kau tertarik dengannya?" tanya Sai.

"Aku bisa mengatkannya sebagai 'iya'" jawabnya.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan darinya?" ucap pemuda dengan surai coklat panjangnya kembali.

"Jika kau sekedar menginginkan tubuhnya, kau tidak akan mendapatkannya Sasuke" ucap Sai, "Dan itu juga berlaku untuk yang lain"

"Mereka terlalu menggoda jika hanya untuk dilihat" ucap pria dengan raven surai panjang.

"Aku setuju denganmu Itachi" ucap pria tersebut.

"Coba aku tebak" ucap Sai dengan menjedah kalimatnya, "Kalian semua tertarik dengan mereka" lanjutnya dengan helaan nafas.

"Jadi bisakah kau memberi informasinya kepada kami?" tanya pria yang sedari tadi tak membuka suaranya.

"Sayangnya tidak Sasori" ucapnya dengan nada menyesal, "Mereka tak memberikannya dengan semudah itu, meskipun mereka tahu kedudukan kalian"

"Ah petak umpet" sahut pria yang lain.

"Aku rasa ini akan menyenagkan, Neji" sahut pria yang lain.

"Jadi, katakan siapa namanya" ucap Sasuke kembali.

"Akan aku katakan, tapi jangan bermain api dengannya, mereka" Sai memperingati.

"Tiga Namikaze bersaudara, Kyuubi, Deidara dan Naruto. Sabaku Gaara dan Inuzuka Kiba"

 **...**

 **TBC? END?**

 **...**

Jreeeennggg! Squel Miniskrit sudah datang ...

Karena banyak yang gak rela end, jadi saya lanjutkan hahaha

Don't forget to Read and Review~

Arigato~


	2. Chapter 2: Pesona

Ripiu side~

 **Lanjut ceritanya, kurang panjang**

Pasti dilanjut kok ceritanya, mau sepajang apa? Jangan sepanjang jalan kenangan ya hahahahah

 **Bikin tunangan Sasuke menderita dan Sasuke klepek"**

Sudah niat dari awal mah gitu kekekeke #ketawanista

 **Suke tema beginian**

Sama saya juga. Gara-gara baca manga youre my loveprize viewfinder (kalo gak salah begono tulisannya)

 **Jangan lama-lama update, update kilat**

Maapkan saya, saya kagak bisa janji. Maklum baru dapet jatah libur dari kampus~ update sesuai dengan ide yang datang hahaha

 **Kurang feelnya bacanya sambil dengerin lagu BIGBANG – let's not fall in love**

Kalo gitu sama dengerin lagu BIGBANG yang Tonight aja hehehe

 **Kok yg jadi pemiliknya Sai? Aku kira bakalan Tsunade n Jiraya**

Aku baru inget ada Jiraya, haaah~ lupa saya, kalo Tsunade dapet peran lain ntar heheheh

 **Abang" mafia lgsung tertarik pesonanya**

Untungnya kagak tertarik kereta api heheheh

 **...**

" _Ah petak umpet" sahut pria yang lain._

" _Aku rasa ini akan menyenagkan, Neji" sahut pria yang lain._

" _Jadi, katakan siapa namanya" ucap Sasuke kembali._

" _Akan aku katakan, tapi jangan bermain api dengannya, mereka" Sai memperingati._

" _Tiga Namikaze bersaudara, Kyuubi, Deidara dan Naruto. Sabaku Gaara dan Inuzuka Kiba"_

 **...**

 **Mafia in Love (Miniskirt sequel)**

By: Dodomppa

Warning: Sho-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typos bertebaran,

Main Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Others pair: ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba, SasoDei, NejiGaara

Genre: Action, Comedy, Romance, AU

All Characters in Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and story belong to Dodomppa

Rate: M

"hhhh" talk

'hhh' in mind

" _iiiiii"_ flashback

 **Don't like . Just Click Close Button .**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: Pesona**

Pesona yang ia miliki memang berbeda dengan yang lain. Ia memiliki pesona yang membuat setiap orang mengagumi akan kecantikan yang ia miliki. Pesona yang ia miliki dapat memikat siapa saja yang bertemu denganya. Dengan pesona itu juga ia dapat menjerat siapa saja.

Terkadang kau akan merasa tidak adil. Bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki kecantikan seperti itu. Mereka laki-laki dan mereka cantik. Mereka laki-laki dan dapat menjerat siapa saja. Mereka laki-laki dengan sejuta pesonanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya" ungkap pria dengan surai coklat panjangnya.

"Kenapa? Kau menyesal?" tanya pria disampingnya.

"Bukan begitu Sasori. Kau tahu sejak kejadian seminggu yang lalu, aku bahkan tidak bisa melupakannya" ungkapnya sekali lagi.

"Begitu pula dengan Sasuke" ucap pria dengan tanda garis di wajahnya.

"Sasuke?" ulang kedua pria tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka jika dia bisa tertarik dengan seseorang" ucap pria itu kembali.

"Jadi maksudmu ia tak tertarik dengan tunangannya saat ini?" tanya Sasori.

"Katakan saja seperti itu" ucap pria dengan mata terpejam.

"Lalu untuk apa ia menerima pertunagan tersebut?" tanya Neji.

"Aku tak tahu. Tanyakan saja langsung kepadanya Neji" ucap pria itu kembali.

"No thanks. Aku masih ingin hidup Shika" jawabnya.

"Kalian tahu, bahkan ia sudah mencari tahu asal usul pemuda yang mengodanya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu" ungkap Sasori.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Neji.

"Dia meminta Shikamaru melakukannya" jawabnya dengan menunjuk orang yang di sebut.

"Jadi apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai mereka?" tanya Itachi.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tertarik dengan salah satu dari mereka?" Shikamaru kembali bertanya.

"Jika kau ingin tahu salah satu dari mereka, cari tahulah sendiri. Mencari informasi dari salah satu dari mereka sudah sangat merepotkan untukku" lanjutnya.

"Ayolah, kau kan informan terbaik. Masa kau tidak bisa mendapatkan informasi lengkap mengenai mereka?" tanya Itachi dengan nada tak percaya.

"FYI. Aku hanya mendapatkan nama, tempat tinggal dan dimana tempat studi mereka" jawabnya dengan mata setengah terbuka, "Sangat merepotkan"

"Hebat! Kita bahkan tertarik dengan mereka yang bahkan untuk mendapatkan informasinya tidak mudah" ucap Neji.

"Jadi, dimana Sasuke? Aku belum melihatnya" tanya Sasori.

"Bercinta dengan kekasih abadinya" ucap Itachi dengan enteng.

 **...**

Aku akui bahwa pemuda itu, pemuda yang dengan beraninya menyentuh tubuhku dan melakukan skinship denganku memiliki pesona yang berbeda dengan pemuda kebanyakan. Pemuda itu memiliki pesona yang mampu membuat siapa saja tertarik dengannya. Tanpa sesorang menyuruhnya mereka dengan sendirinya akan memujanya.

Aku tak tahu apa tujuannya sehingga ia dengan beraninya melakukan hal tersebut denganku. Mereka semua tahu, bahakan dunia pun tahu bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak suke di sentuh oleh siapapun. Tetapi berbeda dengan malam itu. Aku, diriku dengan tidak sadar membiarkannya melakukannya. Dan sekarang bahkan dengan beraninya ia memasuki otakku.

"Shit!" umpatku dengan menghempaskan berkas-berkas yang sedang ku baca.

'Sejak kapan ia bisa masuk dalam pikiranku?' batinku. Bahkan aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku tertarik dengan pesona seorang laki-laki yang notabennya seorang pengoda.

"Ck! Ini bukan hal yang bagus" gumamku.

"Shikamaru masuk keruanganku sekarang dan bawa semua berkas-berkas kemarin" perintahku setetlah sambungan tersebut terhubung.

Cklek!

"Langsung saja bacakan berkas-berkas kemarin" perintahku sekali lagi.

"Mengenai perdagangan senjata api dengan Mr. Kang berjalan lancar dan Mr. Kang memperpanjang kontrak dengan kita sebagai pemasok senjata untuk mereka. Untuk perdagangan Drugs, kita masih harus menunggu kiriman dari Mr. Daniel yang seharusnya tiba malam ini, untuk kali ini dia tidak datang langsung mengurusinya, ia mengirimkan perwakilan dengan nama Russel" jelas Shikamaru.

"Kirimkan perwakilan untuk menyambut perwakilan dari Mr. Daniel. Dan untuk tugas yang ku berikan kepadamu, bagaimana hasilnya?" ucapku.

"Apa kau benar-benar tertarik dengannya Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada memastika.

"Jangan membuatku mengataknnya dua kali Shika" ucapku dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan apa-apa. Katakan saja jika dia dengan yang lain adalah tipe orang tertutup. Begitu pula saat aku menanyakan informasi dari salah satu pegawai klub Sai. Mereka tidak mempunyai informasi mengenai mereka" jelasnya.

"Kau bercanda" ucapku meremehkan.

"Aku hanya mendapatkan nama, tempat tinggal dan ternyata mereka salah satu mahasiswa dari universitas ternama" ucapnya.

"Bukankah kau bisa mengobrak-abrik sistem universitas tersebut untuk mendapatkan datanya?" tanyaku.

"Jika aku mendapatkan informasi yang sama untuk apa Sasuke?" ia berbalik bertanya.

"Katakan yang kau dapat" perintahku.

"Seperti yang Sai katakan, ia anak bungsu dari tiga bersaudara. Namikaze Naruto. Sekarang ia tinggal bersama mereka dalam satu penthouse mewah 'Akatsuki Residence'. Mahasiswa tahun kedua jurusan sastra dengan beasiswa penuh. Mereka berasal dari satu tempat yang sama Sasuke, panti asuhan" jelasnya kembali.

"Benarkah?" ucapku meremehkan.

"Kau bisa bertanya kepadanya jika kau tak percaya" sahut Shikamaru.

"Menarik" gumamku yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku ingatkan jika kau masih mempunyai seorang tunagan Sasuke" ucapnya.

"Tak berpengaruh untukku Shika" ucapku.

"Jika kau tertarik dengannya, jawab pertanyaanku. Apa kau sekarang normal, biseks atau gay?" tanyanya to the point.

 **...**

Seminggu telah berlalu setelah acara pembukaan klub baru tersebut. Seminggu pula ia sudah kembali pada rutinitasnya. Rutinitas yang membosankan dan menghasilkan uang. Ia meletakkan dahinya pada bangku mejanya dengan terus menggumam kesal. Di pagi hari yang cerah dengan sinar mentari yang menemaninya, dan dengan beruntungnya ia mendapatkan kejutan yang sangat tidak dia inginkan.

"Ada apa dengan mu lagi Naru? Ini masih pagi" tanya teman sebangkunya.

"Nenek lampir itu kembali membuat masalah denganku, bayangkan ini masih pagi hari! God!" rutuk Naruto.

"Sudahlah, kau kan bisa mengalah denganya Naru" ucapnya kembali.

"Apa kau gila? Aku sudah sering melakukannya, _iie_ aku sudah dua tahun melakukannya Tenten!" ucap Naruto hampir berteriak.

"Berikan alasan kepadaku kenapa aku harus terus mengalah dengannya?" tanya Naruto.

"A-apa kau tak tahu, dia memiliki pengaruh besar dalam kampus kita Naru-chan" ucap perempuan di sebelah Tenten.

"Pengaruh apa Hinata?" tanya Naruto dengan mengangkat kepalanya.

"Em di-dia, ma-maksudku tunangannya adalah seseorang yang berpengaruh di Jepang" jawabnya.

"Itu tunangannya bukan dirinya, ck! Menyebalkan" ucap Naruto kembali.

"Memang apa yang ia lakukan lagi hari ini?" tanya Tenten, "Jika dia meneriakimu dengan memanggilmu jalang, bukankah sudah biasa?"

"Aku sudah tak peduli mau dia memanggilku dengan apa" ucap Naruto.

 _Lamborgini dengan warna merah baru saja memasuki pekarangan Konoha University pagi itu. Menyita perhatian mahasiswa yang berpapasan dengan mobil tersebut dan menoleh melihat siapa yang akan keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut. Mereka menyebutnya 'Beautiful with the thorn'_

 _Pintu keduanya terbuka begitu mobil mewah tersebut berhenti di tempatnya. Kaki-kaki jenjang keluar dari setiap sisinya. Yang satu, dengan kaki jenjang berbalut jeans hitam dengan kaus V-neck putih lengan panjang membalut tubuh rampingnya di padukan dengan sneaker putih dengan backpack dipunggungnya, earphone menempel dikedua telinganya keluar dari mobil merah tersebut. Di satu sisi yang lain keluarlah pemuda manis dengan jeans Navy blue membalut kakinya dengan kemeja kotak-kotak dan boot coklat seperti rambutnya. Langkah kaki mereka terus melaju meninggalkan area parkit menuju halaman utama._

 _Hari ini, hari penerimaan mahasiswa baru. Seluruh proses belajar mengajar dihentikan dan dengan beruntungnya mereka berdua menjadi panitia untuk tahun ini meskipun di temapt yang berbeda. Kaki mereka terus melangkah hingga, suara yang paling dihindari tertangkap oleh indra pendengaran mereka._

 _"Look at this! The bitches are here" teriaknya._

 _"Oh shut up!" balas salah satu dari mereka._

 _"Kenapa? Ada yang salah?" ucapnya kembali dengan nada meremehkan._

 _"Sudahlah Naru, kita tidak perlu mengurusi hal yang tak penting" ucap pemuda disampingnya._

" _Apa kau bilang?! Siapa yang kau bilang tidak penting di sini?" teriaknya kembali._

" _Menurutmu? Apa kau penting untukku?" jawab Naruto._

" _Ya! Kau! Jaga ucapanmu! Kau masih tidak tahu siapa aku, akan-"_

" _Siapa pun kau tak akan berpengaruh denganku" potong Naruto kembali, "Kenapa kau selalu mencari masalah denganku? Apa kau iri karena mereka lebih tertarik denganku dari pada denganmu?"_

" _Diam kau! Aku tahu mereka tertarik denganmu karena kau memang mengoda mereka, dasar jalang" ucapnya kembali._

" _Ck! Tidak kah kau lelah menyebut ku seperti itu?" ucap Naruto kembali._

" _Tak akan dan tak pernah" ucap perempuan disebelahnya._

" _Tak bisahkah kau tidak ikut campur dengan urusan kami, Uzumaki-san?" ucap Naruto dengan tajam._

" _Sebaikya kita pergi Naru" ucap Kiba sekali lagi._

" _Aa jadi begitu, kau tidak hanya jalang tetapi juga pengecut" ucap perempuan itu sekali lagi._

" _Jika masalahmu dengan ku hanya karena aku lebih populer dan menarik dari pada dirimu, terima saja Haruno-san" ucap Naruto pada akhirnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan kedua perempuan tersebut._

" _Brengsek!" umpat perempuan tersebut._

 **...**

Ck! Hancur sudah moodku. Berkali-kali umpatan terus meluncur dari mulut munggilku. Mereka tak akan menyangka bahwa idola mereka, 'Haruskah aku menyebut diriku dengan idola?' dengan lancarnya terus menluncuran umpatan-umpatan. Berbeda dengan wajah manis dan tingkah laku yang biasanya aku tunjukkan kepada mereka.

"Berhentilah mengumpat Naru, telingaku panas mendengarnya" celetuk Tenten.

"Ck!"

"Sudahlah lebih baik kau tak berurusan dengannya" ia menasehati.

"Akan ku buat perhitungan dengannya nanti" gumamku.

"Aku mendengarnya Naru, dan jangan coba-coba kau melakukannya" ucap Tenten kembali.

"Oh come on! Apa kau tak bosan di perlakukan seperti itu olehnya?" tanyaku.

"Ki-kita tak bisa melawannya Na-naru" jawab Hinata.

"Huh! Let's see" ucapku.

 **...**

Hanya dengan melihatnya, aku bahkan tak bisa melupakkannya yang terus merasuki pikiranku tanpa henti. Bahkan banyak dari jalang yang mencoba merayuku secara langsungpun tak bisa dibandingkan dengannya. Begitupula dengan tunanganku. Haruskah ku sebut seperti itu? Ck! Seberapa banyak ia menggodaku, satupun tak ada yang berhasil seperti ia menggodaku. Sepertinya aku benar-benar tertarik dengan tubuh dan paras yang ia miliki, disisi lain aku juga masih menyukai wanita. Apa aku biseks sekarang hanya setelah melihat tubuh ramping bukan telanjangnya?

Drrrttt . drrrrttt . drrrrtttt

"Sasuke~" teriak seseorang disebrang.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau punya waktu luang hari ini? Bisakah kau menjemputku dikampus siang ini?"

'Kampus?' batinku. Kesempatan. Bukankah ia kuliah di kampus yang sama dengannya.

"Kapan?" tanyaku.

"Siang ini, akan ku tunggu kau di halaman kampus, kita akan makan siang bersama" ajaknya dengan antusias.

"Hn"

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Bye!" ucapnya sekali lagi sebelum kuputuskan sambungan telepon diatara kami.

Keberuntungan dipihaku. Kita lihat apa yang bisa kau lakukan setelah yang kau lakukan padaku seminggu yang lalu. Apa kau masih nerani melakukan hal yang sama? Jangan kau kira bisa bermain dengan Uchiha Sasuke semudah itu, sayang.

 **...**

"Siapa yang barusan yang kau hubungi Sakura?" tanya perempuan yang duduk disebelah peremuan bersurai mereah jambu.

"Menurutmu?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku masih tak menyangka kau bisa menjadi tunangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke" ucapnya.

"Siapa yang bisa menolak pesonaku, Karin" ucapnya dengan berbangga diri.

"Ck! Kau terlalu percaya diri" sahutnya.

"Memang benar adanya Karin" jawabnya tak mau kalah.

"Untuk apa kau menghubunginya? Bukankah ia selalu sibuk jika kau memintanya menjemputmu ke kampus?" tannyanya.

"Hanya untuk membuktikan kepada jalang kecil kita siapa yang berkuasa disini" jawabnya.

"Kau menggunakan Sasuke untuk menakutinya atau mengancamnya atau bermain dengannya?" tanya Karin dalam satu hembusan nafas.

"Mungkin semuannya" jawabnya singkat.

"Kau terlalu kekanak-kanakkan" celetuk Karin.

 **...**

Dalam satu ruangan besar tersebut masih berlangsung rapat untuk memutuskan kegiatan yang akan dilakukan untuk mahasiswa baru. Jarum jam terus berdenting dan berputar menandakan setiap waktu yang telah berlalu. Tak berselang setelah itu denting jam berbunyi duseluruh penjuru kampus tersebut menandakan kegiatan sudah memasuki jam makan siang.

"Karena kita sudah memasuki jam makan siang, maka kita akan tunda rapat ini" ucap ketua rapat tersebut.

"Tapi masih banyak yang harus kita bahas, Yahiko-san" ucap peremuan dengan surai ungunya.

"Yang lain tidak akan bisa fokus jika perut mereka kosong maka otak mereka akan kosong juga" ucap Nagato.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan di kantin sekolah?" ucap salah satu anggota rapat.

"Kita bisa mengunakan setengah ruangan kantin" sahut yang lain.

"kalau bsegitu, kemasi berkas kalian dan kita lanjutkan rapat disana" ucap ketua tersebut.

"Baik Yahiko-san"

Audi hitam tersebut terus melaju membela kota Tokyo yang padat siang itu. Sang pengemudi tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dapa jalur yang ia lewati hingga memasuki gerbang tinggi bangunan tersebut. Audi hitam tersebut terus memasuki University Konoha hingga menjadi pusat perhatian mahasiswa lain yang berpapasan dengan mobil mewah tersebut.

Badan tegap atletisnya keluar setelah pintu keluar tersbuka sempurna untuknya. Badanya yang dilapisi dengan kemeja Navy blue dan jas hitam membalut tubuhnya secara sempurna dengan dua kancing kemejanya yang tersbuka. Kaki jenjangnya terbalut kain bahan berkualitas tinggi berwarna hitam dengan fantofel hitam. Dengan dandan elegan dan mewahnya ia memasuki halaman kampus tersebut dengan angkuhnya. Wajah bak dewa yunani yang turun dari langit menjadi pusat perhatian. Tak berselang setelh itu ia menemukan perempuan yang menghubunginya dengan rok mini diatas lutut dengan kemeja biru membalut tubuhnya.

"Sasuke kau sudah sampai?" tanyanya.

"Hn"

"Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita makan siang" ajaknya.

"Kau ingin makan dimana?" tanya pria tersebut.

"Bagaimana kalau diluar?"

"Sudah penuh jika kita mencari sekarang" ucap pria tersebut.

"Kalau begitu kita ke kantin saja" ucapnya dengan cemberut.

Langkah kaki mereka terus menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni kampus yang berpapasan mereka. Cantik dan tampan. Mereka menawan. Gumam mereka yang melewatinya.

"Aku tak menyangka akan selama ini rapat yang kita ikuti" gerutu pemuda dengan surai pirangnya.

"Sabarlah Naru" teman sampingnya mencoba memenangkan.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin ikut, hm?" ucap pemuda disampingnya.

"Aku kira tidak akan seperti ini Kiba, aku ingin pulang" rengeknya.

"Dasar anak kecil" ucapnya.

"Ya! Aku mendengarnya" teriak Naruto.

"Ada apa kau berteriak Naru?" tanya pemuda dengan tidikan di sekitar wajahnya.

"Tidak ada senpai" jawab Naruto.

"Dia hanya merengek ingin pulang senpai" Kiba menyahuti.

"Benarkah?" ucapnya dengan menarik pinggang Naruto mendekat.

'Ck! Selalu seperti ini' batin Naruto.

Lengan kekar itu masih bertengger manis pada pinggang ramping pemuda manis disampingnya. Dan sang pemilikpun tak berniat melepaskan lengan tersebut selama perjalanan dari ruangan rapat menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Banyak mata yang melihat bagaiman interaksi keduanya. Dan itu adalah hal yang biasa jika seorang Namikaze Naruto selalu menjadi incaran dan pusat perhatian dalam kampus tersebut.

"Kau membuatnya tidak nyaman, Pein" tegur laki-laki dengan surai orange nya.

"Benarkah?" tanyannya pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Eh? Tidak, tidak apa-apa" jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Bahkan dia tidak keberatan aniki" ucap Pein kepada kakaknya.

"Wow lihat lah siapa ini!" suara tiba-tiba mengintrupsi mereka.

Langkah mereka berhenti begitu saja, ketika suara tersebut menggema di sepanjang koridor kampus. Kelereng meeka menatap siapa yang berada didepan mereka. Sedangkan orang yang dimaksud masih menatap pria yang berdiri disamping perempuan tersbut hingga senyum miring terpatri di wajah manisnya.

"Jalang kecil kita sudah berani mengandeng seorang laki-laki" ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Apa kau iri Haruno-san?" jawab pemuda tersebut dengan angkuh.

"Untuk apa aku iri denganmu?" sahutnya.

"Mungkin, karena aku lebih menarik dari pada kau, Haruno-san" ucapnya sekali lagi dengan menatap langsung mata perempuan tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang, jalang?! Aku bahkan bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari mu" ucapnya tak mau kalah.

"Benarkah? Apa yang kau maksud itu pria yang ada disampingmu itu, Haruno-san?" tanyanya dengan menatap pria disampingnya dengan mengoda.

"Kau! Jangan coba-coba untuk mengodanya!" teriaknya.

"Aku tak menggodanya, kau terlalu berlebihan Haruno-san" ucapnya, "Yahiko-senpai bisa kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita? Kita sudah membuang waktu cukup lama dan berharga" lanjutnya.

"Kau!" teriaknya sekali lagi saat gerombolan tersebut selangkah meninggalkanya.

"Em pein-senpai, bisakah kau tidak mengelus-elus pantatku?" ucapnya Naruto tiba-tiba.

Sang pelaku hanya tersenyum dan meminta maaf sedangkan pria yang lain hanya mengumpat.

'Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati.

 **...**

"Apa yang menyebabkanmu terus terseyum sepanjang hari ini?" tanya pemuda yang sedang mengemudi disampingnya, "Kau mulai membuatku takut"

"Tidak ada" jawabnya dengan memandang keluar jendela mobil yang melaju.

"Jangan katakan bahwa apa yang kau lakukan tadi adalah salah satu caramu untuk menggodanya" ucap pemuda itu kembali.

"Kau sangat mengerti diriku, aku sangat menyayangimu Kibaaa" teriaknya dan memeluk leher pemuda itu tiba-tiba.

"Ck! Lepaskan, aku tidak ingin mati muda hanya karena kau menggangu kosentrasiku saat menyetir" sahutnya, "Jadi?"

"Kebetulan karena kau sudah mengetahuinya, yaa begitulah. Dan tanpa disangka bisa bertemu dengannya setelah malam itu dan karena ada kesempatan, jadi kenapa tidak dilakukan" jelasnya.

"Kesempatan apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiba.

"Kesempatan saat Pein-senpai memegang pantatku" jawabnya polos.

"Kau gunakan itu sebagai kesempatan?!" teriak pemuda tersebut.

"Ya begitulah, dan dengan beruntungnya ia menunjukan reaksi yang tak disangka-sangka" jawabnya.

"Apa maksudmu Naru?" tanya Kiba mulai jengkel.

"Aku tak menyangka bahwa ia menunjukkan reaksi tak suka saat melihat hal tersebut" jawabnya.

"Jangan bermain-main dengannya Naru" Kiba mencoba menasehati.

"Tanggung. Cepat atau lambat ia akan menghubungiku"

 **...**

Damn! Hanya karena melihatnya disentuh oleh orang lain bisa membuat moodku menjadi turun hingga titik terbawah. Bahkan laki-laki tersebut dengan beraninya menruh tangannya di- Damn! Apa yang terjadi denganku?! Dia tak lebih dari laki-laki penggoda layaknya jalang, bagaimana bisa ia membuatku seperti ini. Pesonanya benar-benar tak bisa dihindari.

"Apa kau sedang ada masalah Sasuke-kun?" tanya perempuan disampingnya.

"Tidak" jawabku.

"Benarkah, kau melamun dari tadi dan belum menyentuh makan siangmu. Jika kau ada masalah kau bisa berbagi denganku Sasuke-kun" ucapnya.

Dasar keras kepala.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" tanyaku mulai jengah.

"Sudah, bisa kau mengantarku-"

"Aku ada rapat hari ini, bisa kita pergi sekarang?" tanyaku memotong ucapannya.

"Eh baiklah" jawabnya.

Satu hal yang membuat moodku bertambah buruk karena perempuan berisik yang berada disampingku. Ck menyebalkan dan merepotkan. Bagaimana bisa aku bertunagan dengan perempuan seperti ini? Aku bukanlah tipe pria yang suka dengan kebisingan maupun keramaian. Dan dia adalah perempuan paling brisik yang pernah ku kenal.

"Kau tahu laki-laki tadi Sasuke-kun?" ucapnya.

"Hn"

"Dia adalah jalang di kampus, dia sangat suka menggoda siapa pun terutama laki-laki" jelasnya.

"Hn?"

"Dia suka menarik perhatian laki-laki Sasuke-kun. Aku bertaruh bahwa dia benar-benar jalang" ucapnya sekali lagi.

'Apa maksud perempuan ini?' batinku.

"Sudah sampai" ucapku.

"Terima kasih" ucapnya dan keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut.

Kembali ku injak pedal gas mobil ku dan melaju di tengah jalanan Tokyo. Sejalang itukah laki-laki tersebut? Pikirku. Bahkan wajah dan tingkah lakunya berbeda.

"Halo" ucapku.

"..."

"Buatkan janji dengannya malam ini" perintahku.

"..."

Ku putus begitu saja setelah memberi perintah kepada seseorang disebrang telepon. Kita lihat apa yang bisa ku dapat malam ini.

 **...**

"Kau tak akan percaya apa yang sudah ia lakukan hari ini" ucap Kiba begitu ia memasuki penthouse milik mereka.

"Ada apa lagi Kiba?" tanya pemuda yang sedang meminum orange juicenya di ruang tamu.

"Dia kembali menggoda seorang Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara"

"Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Ya, memang ada Uchiha yang lain yang menarik selain dia untuknya" jawabnya.

"Kau apakan dia Naru?" tanya Gaara.

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa" ucapnya polos.

Drrrrtt . drrrrttttt ..

"Halo" ucap Gaara setelah mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"..."

"Siapa?" tanyanya.

"..."

"Malam ini baiklah" ucap Gaara pada akhirnya dan mengakhiri panggilan tersebut.

"Kau harus pergi malam ini ke Klub Naru. Kau benar-benar membuatnya mengikuti permainanmu" lanjutnya kembali.

"Sudah ku bilang. Tidak ada yang tidak tertarik dengan pesonaku" ucapnya dengan senyuman manis diwajahnya.

 **...**

Dentuman musin menyambut indra pendengaran saat itu juga. Malam terus menampakkan kegelapannya dengan ditemani sang rembulan yang bersinar dengan terangnya. Layaknya bintang yang berpendar di langit, lampu-lampu pada klub tersebut terus berubah menemani alur musik yang terus terdengar.

"Gaara sudah memberi tahumu kan?" tanya pria di depannya.

"Ya, sudah Sai-nii" jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tak menyangka akan secepar ini" ujarnya dengan menghela nafas, "Kuharap kau tak jatuh terlebih dahulu kepadanya"

"Tidak akan" ucapnya, "Tak akan ku biarkan"

"Kau sudah tahu dimana dia bukan? Temui dia sekarang, dia tak suka menunggu" ucap pria itu kembali.

Pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya yang balut hot pants hitam dengan percaya diri. Setiap langkahnya menjadikannya pusat perhatian. Kembali ia melangkah dengan diikuti tiga bodyguard disetiap sisinya menuju ruang yang memang di siapkan untuknya. Tanpa mengetuk pintu dengan warna putih tersebut ia langsung melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan dengan nuansa mewah dan elegan diikuti dengan bodyguardnya.

Sapphire-nya menangkap keberadaan orang yang menyewanya malam ini. Pria tersebut menatapnya dengan tajam sekaligus angkuh. Dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam lengkap dengan dari yang masih menggantung di leher kokohnya. Satu kakinya ia tumpu dengan kaki yang lain dengan tangan yang memegang wine.

Pemuda tersebut duduk dihapadan pria tersebut dengan menumpukan satu kakinya dengan kaki yang lain. Menampakkan paha mulusnya yang membuat pria di depannya ingin menjamahnya.

"Kalian bisa keluar" perintah pria tersebut dengan suara beratnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Aku tidak suka ada orang lain" jawabnya dengan tajam.

"Kalian boleh keluar" ucap pemuda tersebut, "Jadi untuk apa kau memintaku malam ini?"

"Menurutmu?" ucapnya dengan memberikan tanda kepada pemuda di depannya untuk mendekat.

"Katakan saja jika kau menginginkanku" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan mendudukan dirinya pada pangkuan pria tersebut.

"Percaya diri sekali" ucap pria itu.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanyanya tak mau kalah.

Pria itu hanya mendecih mendengar ucapan pemuda diapngkuannya. Tanganya meletakkan wine yang ia pegang dan beralih kepinggang pemuda tersebut. Mengekusnya dan menariknya hingga tak ada jarak diantara mereka.

"Kita lihat seberapa jalang kau, bukan begitu Naru?" ucapnya.

"Sayangnya aku tak sejalang tunanganmu Uchiha-san" jawabnya dengan mengalungkan kedua tanganya ke leher pria tersebut.

"Benarkah? Bukankah kau membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu?" ucap pria tersebut dengan nada tidak suka.

"Terserah padaku. Kenapa kau harus marah Uchiha-san?" ucpanya dengan senyum jahil terpatri diwajah manisnya.

Pria itu kembali mendecih dan mengeratkan pelukannya kepinggang pemuda tersebut.

"Jadi kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?" tanya pemuda itu sekali lagi, "Apa tunagan mu tak cukup memuaskanmu?" lanjutnya dengan memainkan jari-jari lentiknya di permukaan dada bidang pria tersebut.

"Kita lihat apa kau bisa memuaskkanku" ucapnya dengan menyeringai.

"Sayangnya aku tak bisa Uchiha-san. Apa kau tidak tahu aku tidak menerima seks denga klien ku" ucapnya dengan berdiri dari pangkuan pria tersebut.

"Sayangnya aku tidak menerima penolakkan" ucapnya dengan tegas dan menarik kembali pemuda tersebut kepangkuannya.

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa ku berikan untukmu malam ini, Uchiha-san" jawabnya dengan mengeleminiasi jarak mereka

 **TBC**

Maaappp jika ada ripiu yang belum di balesssss~

Still don't forget to R and R, I'm waiting!

Sankyu for Read, Review, Foll and Fav :)


	3. Chapter 3

" _Kita lihat apa kau bisa memuaskkanku" ucapnya dengan menyeringai._

" _Sayangnya aku tak bisa Uchiha-san. Apa kau tidak tahu aku tidak menerima seks denga klien ku" ucapnya dengan berdiri dari pangkuan pria tersebut._

" _Sayangnya aku tidak menerima penolakkan" ucapnya dengan tegas dan menarik kembali pemuda tersebut kepangkuannya._

" _Kita lihat apa yang bisa ku berikan untukmu malam ini, Uchiha-san" jawabnya dengan mengeleminiasi jarak mereka_

 **Mafia in Love (Miniskirt sequel)**

By: Dodomppa

Warning: Sho-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typos bertebaran,

Main Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Others pair: ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba, SasoDei, NejiGaara

Genre: Action, Comedy, Romance, AU

All Characters in Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and story belong to Dodomppa

Rate: M

"hhhh" talk

'hhh' in mind

" _iiiiii"_ flashback

 **Don't like . Just Click Close Button .**

 **...**

 **Chapter: 3 Desire**

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu dan saling menyapa. Menyesapi rasa satu dengan yang lain. Lengan kokohnya semakin menarik pinggang ramping tersebut merapat dengan tubuhnya, sedangkan lengan mungil lainnya menarik tengkuk sang pria dan meremas surai raven tersebut. Seakan tak mau kalah dari sang dominan. Lidahnya terus melesak masuk mengabsen setiap gigi pemiliknya, menarik dan mengajak menari sehingga membuat pemiliknya melenguh nikmat. Tangan tersebut berpindah memasuki pakaian yang dipakai pemuda di atasnya. Menelusuri setiap jengkal tubuhnya tanpa perantara membuat sang pasangan mengeluh dalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman panas itu terus berlanjut hingga pemuda diatasnya menjauhkan kepalanya dan memutuskannya sepihak. Wajahnya memerah, matanya sayu dengan mulut munggilnya yang membengkak. Sapphire-nya menatap pria dibawahnya, ia tak pernah berfikir bahwa permainannya akan semudah ini. Kembali ia menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan sensual, Sapphire-nya menatap langsung Onyx dibawahnya. Dengan sadar ia menggoyangkan pantatnya di pangkuan pria tersebut, membuahkan geraman tertahan dari pria dibawahnya. Mengundang nafsu sang pria akan dirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang dengan kabut nafsu yang sudah memenuhi kepalanya, pria tersebut kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan kasar dan penuh gairah tanpa menahannya lagi.

Tubuh mereka saling menempel satu dengan yang lain dengan bagian bawah yang bergesekan tanpa henti hingga hawa panas terus menguar dari aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. Tanganya tak lagi berada di pinggang pemuda manis tersebut, tangan tersebut kembali merayap di tubuh pemuda manis tersebut. Meneglus dari perut datarnya yang halus hingga merangkak terus dan bertemu dengan benda yang mengeras pada dada pemuda tersebut. Mengalirkan sejuta rangsangan dengan menyentuhnya secara berlahan, mengusap dan memelintirnya bergantian.

"Aaaahh~" desahan pun keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Desahan yang keluar bagaikan alunan musik baginya. Tanganya kembali beraksi dengan meremas pantat sang submisiv tanpa jedah dan kembali menggapai bibir mungil yang membengkak tersebut kedalam ciuman panas untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangan mungil tersebut turun dari tengkuk sang pria, mengusap dada bidang tersebut untuk sesaat dan kembali turun menuju pusaka sang pria. Dengan lembut ia mengelusnya hingga mengundang desahan nikmat sang pemilik untuk sesaat hingga—

"Aaaarrrgghh!" – menggengamnya dengan kencang.

Manik Sapphire-nya menatap sang pria yang mengerang diantara kesakitan dan kenikmatannya, hingga ia kembali menggerakkan tangannya mengelus benda pusaka tersebut dengan lembut serta seringai yang terpatri diwajah manisnya. Onyx-nya menatap tajam pemuda yang berada di pangkuannya tersebut. Dan kembali ia terbawa nafsu saat tangan mungil itu kembali mengelus miliknya yang sudah mengeras sempurna. Bibirnya kembali menyesap bibir yang sudah memerah tersebut seakan 'drugs' untuknya, mengigit dan menyesapnya hingga bibirnya beralih pada leher tan-nya menjilat dan—

 **Tok tok tok**

'Sial' umpatnya.

Pintu bewarna putih yang sedari tadi menutup kini terbuka dan menampakkan sang pelaku perusak kesenagannya dan mendatangkan penderitaan untuknya, miliknya lebih pasti akan terasa sakit setelah ini.

"Aku rasa cukup sampai disini Uchiha-san" ucapnya dengan menjauhkan dirinya.

Merasa dipermainkan, pria tersebut menatap tajam sang pemuda yang masih di atas pangkuannya.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kepadamu aku tidak melakukan seks dengan klienku" ucapnya kembali dengan berdiri dari pangkuan pria tersebut dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ketempat awalnya.

"Kau belum memuaskanku" ucap pria tersebut.

"Hanya belum seutuhnya Uchiha-san. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya diawal, dan kau masih tetap keras kepala Uchiha-san" ucapnya sekali lagi dan beranjak menuju pintu yang sudah tersbuka sedari tadi.

"Aku hanya melakukan seks dengan orang yang terikat denganku Uchiha-san, bukan orang yang sedang dalam ikatan terlebih aku bukan pemuas nafsumu karena itu aku juga tak mengizinkanmu membuat tanda seujung pun pada tubuhku karena aku bukan milik siapa pun" ucapnya dengan melangkah keluar ruangan tersebut meninggalkan pria yang masih menatapnya.

"Sialan!" umpatnya dengan melempar botol _wine_ di depannya.

'Akan ku buat kau bertekuk lutut di bawahku' batinya dengan rahang yang mengeras dengan telapak tangan yang mengepal sempurna.

 **...**

"Aku tak menyangka jika salah satu dari kalian adalah calon dokter" ucap pria tersebut dengan menatap pemuda yang berkutat dengan berkas ditangannya.

" _What the_ ..!" ucapnya seketika menghentikan langkahnya menatap pria dihadapannya.

"Apa kau tidak takut citramu akan hancur saat melihat calon dokter mereka adalah—" ia mengantung kalimatnya dengan manik yang menatap lawanya dari atas kebawah dan sesekali berdecak.

"Bukan urusanmu pak tua" jawabnya dengan berdecak pinggang.

"Aku bisa membuat semua orang—"

"Aku tak peduli keriput!" potongnya "Jadi bisa kah kau minggir dari hadapanku? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa pasienku karena tingkah konyolmu terlebih ini masih pagi, kau sudah gila?!" lanjutnya dengan manik Ruby yang menatap malas pria didepannya.

" _Just one night_ " ucapnya.

" _Then you will ask for another night_ " jawabnya.

"Apa kau selalu memperlakukan klienmu dengan seperti itu?" tanyanya.

"Hanya kau" ucapnya dengan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kepada pria tersebut, "Dan sayangnya aku tak tertarik untuk bermain denganmu" lanjutnya dengan mengelus rahang sang pria dan meninggalkannya dalam keadaan termangu hingga kekehan keluar dari bibir merahnya. Menyenangkan bukan?

 **...**

Tadinya pemuda dengan tanda lahir segitiga pada kedua pipinya menjadwalkan dirinya bahwa pagi ini ia tidak akan melakukan kegiatan apapun termasuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari zona nyamannya, sayangnya itu hanya angannya sebelum ia menerima telepon dari senpainya dan berakhir terdampar di tempat ini. Klinik praktek dokter hewan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghela nafas dengan berat. Sungguh ini sangat membosankan baginya, bukan karena ia tak suka bertemu dengan hewan atau merawatnya, hanya saja ia ingin beristirahat setelah tugas yang sangat banyak yang ia dapatkan.

"Permisi" suara tersebut membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Ya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya.

"Bisakah kau membantuku, aku tak sengaja melukai tanganku dan itu sangat merepotkan" ucapnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Maaf?" ulang pemuda tersebut.

"Tanganku terluka dan aku memerlukan bantuan" ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Aku rasa kau salah tempat tuan" ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Bukankah ini klinik?" tanyanya.

"Benar, hanya saja ini klinik untuk hewan" jawabnya, "Aku rasa tuan masih membutuhkan istirahat hingga salah tempat seperti ini" jelasnya setelah melihat wajah pria tersebut.

Manik sipitnya menatap intens pemuda yang sedang menjelaskan situasinya sekarang. Memperhatikan bagaimana bibir itu terus bergerak hingga suara yang terkesan cempreang tercipta dan keluar dari mulut pemuda manis tersebut.

"Oh terimakasih, emm" ucapnya.

"Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba" jawab pemuda di depanya dengan mengajukan tangannya.

"Nara Shikamaru. Terimakasih Kiba-san sudah mengingatkan" ucapnya setelah menjabat tangan tersebut dan membalik badannya menuju pintu keluar sebelum—

"Jika kau ingin mengajakku berkenalan kau tak perlu membuat alasan seperti itu" ucapnya "Dan satu lagi, aku masih mengingatmu Nara-san" lanjutnya.

'Sial ini sangat memalukan' batinya dengan sebelah tangan menutupi semburat merah pada wajahnya.

 **...**

Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya. Hari pertama magang untuknya dan sungguh sial baginya karena pihak dari fakultasnya menempatkannya disalah satu perusahaan terbesar dan terkenal di Jepang yang ia hindari setelah saat itu. Jika bukan karena permainan konyol adik tercintanya dan permintaan aneh dari bos-nya.

"Sungguh aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku saat ini juga" ucapnya lirih ketika para pegawai magang digiring masuk kedalam ruangan CEO tersebut.

Manik hijaunya menatap sekeliling ruangan tersebut. Ia dapat melihat papan nama sang CEO tertulis dengan tinta perak di atas batu granit hitam. Tatapannya tajam dan angkuh secara bersamaan menatap semua pegawai baru. Menatap mereka dalam diam.

"Selamat datang untuk semua pegawai magang, karena kalian sudah ditempatkan pada divisi masing masing maka aku akan menyebutkan pimpinan pada setiap divisi tersebut, dimulai divisi keuangan oleh Hyuuga Neji—"

'What?! Ini tak akan mudah, kenapa harus berurusan dengan salah satu dari mereka, Ck!' batinya.

"Sekarang kalian bisa menuju tempat masing-masing" ucap pria yang berdiri disamping CEO tersebut.

Langkah kakinya mengikuti langkah pimpinan divisinya menuju tempat yang akan ia gunakan dan kunjungi selama seminggu kedepan. Disetiap langkah ia terus memikirkan kosekuensi yang akan ia dapat setelah malam itu, kosekuensi dimana pria tersebut bisa saja atau kemungkinan tertarik atau sudah tertarik terhadap dirinya.

"Untuk masalah peraturan dalam divisi ini tidak jauh beda dengan peraturan yang sudah di tetapkan oleh perusahaan, kalian bisa memulai pekerjaan kalian dari sini" ucapnya dengan tegas.

"Baik" ucap yang lain secara bersamaan.

"Dan untukmu, seminggu kedapan tidak lah mudah" ucap pria tersebut tepat disebelah telinga pemuda bersurai merah bata.

Inilah yang ia takutkan. Sungguh ia tak ingin terlibat dalam hal seperti ini. Maniknya menatap datar sang pria mencoba menyembunyikan segala emosi yang akan tumpah ruah.

 **...**

Langkah kakinya bagaikan diatas awan, ringan dan tanpa beban. Alunan lagu terus mengalun dari mulutnya mengiringi setiap langkah kakinya. Ekspresi bahagia pun lekat pada wajah cantiknya, seakan ia telah menemukan harta karun yang sudah lama terpendam.

" _Tadaima_ ~" ucapnya dengan riang.

" _Okaeri_ ~" teriak yang lain.

"Apa yang membuatmu sesenang ini, bocah?" tanya pemuda yang duduk di depan televisi tersebut.

"Un, tidak ada" ucapnya dengan senyum terus mengembang dari wajah cantiknya.

"Benarkah? Aku rasa tidak seperti itu" sangkal sang pemuda yang lain.

"Yaa seperti itu, unnnn" ucapnya.

"Kenpa kau sudah pulang Kyuun- _nii_?" tanyanya.

"Tak ada jadwal tambah" jawabnya acuh.

"Aku pulangggg~" sapa pemuda yang baru masuk.

"Ada apa juga denganmu?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Hanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik" jawabnya dan melemparkan tubuhnya pada sofa dibelakangnya.

"Dan kau tak pulang tadi malam" ucap pemuda tersebut dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Terlalu malas untuk menyetir selarut itu Kyuu- _nii_ , maafkan aku ne" ucapnya dengan membulatkan matanya.

"Setidaknya kau bisa menghubungiku bocah?!" teriaknya.

"Maafkan aku neee, ayolah Kyuu- _nii_ " puppy eyes-pun keluar.

"Ck!"

"Dimana Gaara?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang panjang.

"Hari ini hari pertamanya magang" jawab Kyuubi.

"Benarkah? Harus kah kita membuat perayaan untuk hari pertama magangnya?" tanya pemuda bersurai blonde yang lain.

"Terserah, bagaimana dengan Kiba? Seharusnya ia di rumah sekarang ini?" tanyannya.

"Dia mendapatkan telfon dari senpainya tadi pagi, aku rasa ia akan pulang larut" jawab Deidara.

 **...**

"Ada apa denganmu Gaara? Wajahmu tak enak dipandang" ucap Kiba.

"Kau benar-benar menyebabkan masalah Naru" jawabnya dengan memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Apa? Kenapa denganku?" tanyanya.

"Kau tahu perusahaan dimana aku di tempatkan?" Gaara berbalik tanya.

"Mana aku tahu, aku baru pulang Gaara" jawabnya dengan santai.

"Bagaimana kau bisa baru pulang Naru?!" teriaknya.

"I'm gonna die" ucapnya dengan lirih.

"Jadi kau ditugaskan di perusahaan mana Gaara?" Deidara mengalihkan perhatian Gaara.

"Uchiha" jawabnya dengan kesal.

"APA?!" teriak Kyuubi.

"Waah beruntung" sahut Naruto.

"Kau gila" timpal Kiba kepada Naruto.

"Dan karena kau menerima tewaran tersebut dan dengan pridiksi Kyuu- _nii_ mereka tertarik dengan kita" jelas Gaara.

"Wow sangat mengagumkan" ucap Naruto dengan bangga, "Bagaimana kalian tahu kalau mereka tertarik?" tanyanya dengan penasaran.

"Mereka mendatangi kami" ucap mereka berempat menjawab dengan serempak.

"Benarkah? Terima saja kalau begitu" sahut Naruto.

"Kau gila" ucap Kiba, "Semudah itu? Tidak akan" lanjutnya.

"Jadi kau juga tertarik? Hem? Hem?" ucapnya dengan menaikkan alisnya naik-turun.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua membuatku bertambah pusing" ucap Gaara, "Dan kau Naru kenapa baru pulang?" tanyanya kembali.

"Emm itu, terlalu larut aku malas menyetir sendiri" jawabnya.

"Aku tak percaya denganmu" ucapnya dengan nada menyelidik.

"Dan kau kenapa tersenyum terus dari tadi siang?!" teriak Kyuubi di sebrang meja makan.

"Heheheh aku bertemu dengan salah satu mereka sewaktu dikampus" ucapnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tak ku sangka akan berakhir seperti ini" ucap Kyuubi

"Belum. Untuku belum _nii-san_ " jawabnya.

"Kapan kau akan mengakhirinya, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Secepatnya _nii-san_ " jawabnya dengan senyuman manis, "Jadi kenapa kau tersenyum sedari tadi hem?" tanyanya curiga.

"Aaa itu .."

" _Hari ini kita kedatangan salah satu insvestor untuk fakultas seni, terutama seni rupa. Aku harap kalian bisa menampilkan karya terbaik kalian untuk menarik perhatian investor tersebut" jelas dosen tersebut._

 _Siang itu para mahasiswa disibukan dengan pembuatan karya seni mereka untuk menarik prhatian sang investor, tak terkecuali pemuda dengan surai pirang panjangnya. Ia ikat surai pirang panjangnya menjadi ponytail dan menggunakan apron putihnya mulai berkutat dengan tanah liat di depannya. Jari jemari lentiknya menari di atas tanah liat tersebut dan membentuk secara berlahan. Manik birunya tak pernah putus memandang tanah liat yang akan menjadi karyanya, untuk kesekian kalinya._

 _Pria dengan berbalut jas mahal tersebut memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan tenang. Sesekali maniknya menatap kesegala pejuru ruangan menliat aktivitas para mahasiswa tersebut. Ini bukan pertama kalinya untuknya mendatangi acara seperti ini, 'Beruntunglah Uchiha kau mempunyai teman seperti ku, mana mau kau berkutat dengan seni' batinya._

" _Dari semua mahasiswa, Namikaze-san adalah pembuat seni tanah liat terbaik. Beberapa kali ia ditawari untuk menjual hasil karyanya tapi ia selalu menolak" ucap pria berusia setengah abad di sampingnya._

" _Namikaze?" ulang pria tersebut._

" _Benar" ia membenarkan, "Pemuda dengan surai pirang panjang yang berada di ujung sebelah jendela" lanjutnya dengan menunjuk posisi pemuda tersebut._

" _Mahasiswa disini?" tanyanya tak percaya._

" _Benar" sekali lagi pria tersebut membenarkan, "Dengan keahlian yang ia punya ia mendapat beasiswa penuh di kampus kami."_

' _Bukankah dia yang waktu itu?' batin pria tersebut, 'Atau mataku yang salah?.'_

" _Namikaze-san" panggil pria paru baya tersebut membuat pria di sebelahnya tersadar dengan lamunanya.._

" _Un?" gumamnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tanah liat di tanganya._

" _Aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan investor kita" lanjutnya._

 _Pemuda pemilik jari lentik tersebut menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap pria yang di sebutkan oleh dosenya tersebut. Mata biru lautnya menatap pria bersurai merah di depanya tanpa berkedip, begitupun dengan pria yang berhadapan denganya. Seakan meneliti apa yang ia pandang benar adanya._

"Jadi itu alasannya kau tersenyum sepanjang waktu" ucap Kyuubi dengan datar.

"Ya begitulah _nii-san_ , dia benar-benar menawan" sahutnya masih dengan tersenyum sedangkan yang lain menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka.

"Jadi bermain dengan mereka sedikit apa salahnya" ucap Naruto.

"Kau!" teriak Kyuubi, "Bagaimana kalau mereka tidak melepaskan kita ha?!"

"Kalau begitu jangan buat mereka melepaskanmu" jawabnya dengan acuh.

"Terserah" ucapnya tidak peduli.

"Karena kita sudah lama tidak clubbing, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya sekarang?" tawar Kiba.

"Hitung-hitung melepas penat, terutama kau Gaara kurasa kau benar-benar dalam keadaan buruk" timpal Naruto.

"Baiklah."

 **...**

Semakin malam dentuman musik terus bersahutan tanpa lelah dan tanpa jedah. Begitupun dengan lautan manusia yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut, tanpa lelah mereka terus menggerakkan badanya mengikuti aluan musik yang menggeman di seluruh ruangan. Dengan aroma khas yang menyeruak ke segala penjuru ruangan dengan penerangan yang minim tak menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Aku tak tahu akan seramai ini sekarang" ucap Kiba.

"Sudah berapa lama kita tidak turun kesini?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ini sangat menggiurkan" timpal Kyuubi.

"Suruh bodyguard kalian berjaga jika tak ingin menjadi korban pelecehan" Gaara mengingatkan.

"Bukankah kita—"

"Tak usah dibahas Naru" Kyuubi memotong ucapan Naru.

"Baiklah-baiklah, jadi apa yang kita tunggu? _The floor call us_!" teriaknya langsung menyatu dengan orang orang di dance floor tersebut.

Lima mobil mewah tersebut terparkir rapi berjajar dengan mobil mewah lainnya. Kaki-kaki jenjang mereka melangkah dengan angkuhnya memasuki gedung tersebut. Menjadi pusat perhatian bukanlah hal baru bagi mereka, tak heran dengan badan mereka yang atletis di dukung dengan pahatan wajah bak dewa yunani yang melengkapinya jangan lupakan dengan kekayaan mereka dengan cepat mereka menjadi sorotan.

Sesaat setelah kaki jejang mereka memasuki ruangan dengan penerangan redup tersebut di sambut dengan alunan musik yang menggema di telinga mereka dengan pemandangan lautan manusia yang menghentakkan badanya mengikuti alunan tersebut. Tak berselang mereka mendudukan tubuh mereka di salah satu ruangan VIP dengan pemandangan langsung tertuju kepada dance floor di depannya dengan deretan _wine_ mahal yang siap untuk memanjakan lidah penikmatnya.

"Tak biasanya kau mengajak kami menggunjungi club seperti ini" ucap pria tersebut.

"Diamlah _aniki_ " jawabnya.

"Apa yang merusak mood-mu seperti ini, hm?" tanyanya kembali.

"Ck!"

"Penolakkan" ucap pria satunya.

"Siapa yang menolak Uchiha Sasuke?" tanya pria dengan surai merahnya.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan 'Dia'" jawab pria tadi.

"Dia?" ulangnya.

"Dia yang sedang menari dibawah sana dengan surai pirang pendek. V-neck lengan panjang bewarna putih dengan laki-laki yang mengelilinginya" jelasnya dengan mata sipitnya menatap dance floor tersebut.

Mendengar yang dikatan oleh temanya mau tak mau membuat manik Onyx-nya menatap dance floor tersebut. Tak berapa lama ia dapat menemukan orang yang maksud oleh Shikamaru. Pemuda tersebut sedang menggerakkan badanya, ia tampak bebas dan menggairahkan secara bersamaan. Maniknya menatap tajam pemuda di bawah sana, setiap gerak geriknya tak perlah luput dari mata elangnya. Hingga kedua manik berbeda warna tersebut bertubrukkan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Deidara setengah berterika diantara kerumunan manusia tersebut.

"Tak buruk" jawabnya dengan berteriak pula.

"Mereka ada di sini" ucap Naruto setengah berteriak dengan tiba-tiba.

"Siapa?" timpal Kyuubi.

"Mereka berlima" jelas Naruto.

"Ck! Menyebalkan" ucap Kyuubi dengan memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Lakukan yang kalian inginkan" teriak Naruto.

"Jangan sampai kelewat batas" Gaara kembali mengingatkan.

Naruto kembali ketengah dance floor tersebut, ia belum puas hanya menghabiskan satu jam untuk menari disana. Ia dapat melihat Kyuubi dengan Gaara duduk di bar dan Kiba serta Deidara duduk disofa yang sudah di sediakan. Kembali ia menliukliukkan badanya mengikuti alunan lagu yang terdengar. Matanya mencari sosok yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari jauh.

" _I found you_ " ucapnya lirih ketika manik yang lain bertabrakan denganya.

Badanya kembali menari dengan langsung menatap pria tersebut. Dengan sensual ia terus menggerakkan badannya untuk menggundang pria tersebut. Ia tahu yang ia lakukan tak hanya mengundang pria yang duduk angkuh di singgah sananya saja tapi juga mereka yang berada disekitarnya. Mengangkat tangan kananya dengan jari telunjuk yang ia gerakkan maju mundur memanggil pria tersebut untuk turun. Ia tahu pria itu menatapnya tajam. Ia tahu pria itu tak suka jika ia di sentuh orang lain seperti ini. Tapi apa ia peduli? _I'm not yours._

Matanya kembali terfokus kepada pemuda yang kembali menari di atas dance floor tersebur. Sesekali pemuda tersebut menggerakkan badanya dengan sensual dan menggundangnya untuk turun dan menari bersamanya. Bahkan maniknya melihat bagaimana tangan-tangan tersebut menyentuh tubuh ramping tersebut dan sang pemilik tak mempedulikannya.

"Lihatlah bahkan ia tak mengedipkan matanya sedetikpun setelah kau mengatakan keberadaanya" ucap pria berambut panjang tersebut.

"Kau benar" timpal pria yang lain, "Apa adiku jatuh cinta pada seseorang?" tanyanya.

"Tanyakan padanya Itachi" jawab pemuda yang lain.

Seakan menulikan pendengarannya, ia tak sedikitpun terarik apa yang mereka katakan. Pandanganya hanya tertuju pada objek itu. Rahangnya langsung mengeras dengan tangan yang mengepal saat matanya melihat bagaimana pemuda tersebut menari dengan sensual dikelilingi pria-pria dengan tangan nakal mereka yang terus mengerayangi tubuhnya. Emosinya pecah seketika itu juga.

"Sial!" umaptnya dan langsung berdiri melangkah menuju dance floor tersebut.

"Kurasa ia benar-benar jatuh cinta" ucap Itachi kembali.

"Jangan kau urusi urusannya" si mata sipit mengingatkan, "Jika ada satu pasti ada yang lain" lanjutnya.

"Benarkah?" tanya pria yang lain.

"Lebih baik kita mencarinya."

Langkah kakiknya tergesah-gesah. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat. Rahangnya menengeras dengan telapak tangan yang terkepal kuat. Ia terus memacu langkah kakinya menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru. Ia mengedarkan mata elangnya mencari objek yang membuat hatinya serasa terbakar.

Badannya terus menari mengikuti alunan musik yang terus bersahutan. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan pria yang menjadi targetnya. Ia hanya membutuhkan pelepasan dan kebebasan. Ia juga tak peduli dengan tangan-tangan nakal yang mengerayangi tubuh rampingnya. Ia hanya peduli dengan kenikmatan yang akan ia dapatkan.

Sret!

Lengan kokoh tersebut menarik dengan kasar lengan mungil di depannya, menyebabkan sang empunya terkejut dan memekik kesakitan. Ia menulikan telinganya, menyeret begitu saja pemuda mungil di belakangnya.

"Ya kau! Lepaskan adikku! Ya kau ayam!" teriak pemuda bersurai jingga begitu melihat adiknya diseret pria tersebut yang melewatinya begitu saja dengan menunjuk pria yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Sudahlah kau denganku saja Kyu~" ucap pria itu tiba-tiba.

"Kau! Pergi dari sini dan jangan menyentuhku!" teriaknya di tengah hingar bingar club malam tersebut.

 **...**

"Masih tak ingin melepaskan tanganku Uchiha-san?" tanyanya yang masih mengikuti langkah tergesah-gesah pria di depanya dengan menahan rasa nyeri di tangannya.

Ia tak mempedulikan ucapan pemuda yang ia seret. Membuka pintu audi hitamnya dan mendorong dengan keras pemuda tersebut masuk kedalam mobilnya setelah itu membantingnya tanpa perasan. Begitu ia ikut masuk kedalam mobilnya ia mengendarainya dengan kencang membelah jalanan kota Tokyo malam itu.

Audi tersebut memasuki halaman mansion mewah dengan model rumah traditional Jepang, lambang Uchiha terpahat pada pintu gerbang serta puluhan penjaga yang menjaga Mansion tersebut. Menarik kembali pemuda manis memasuki mansion mewah milik keluarganya. Membanting begitu saja pintu masuknya tanpa peduli akan mengusik ketenangan mansion tersebut.

Brak!

"Astaga!" pekik wanita parubaya tersebut dengan memegang dadanya.

Ia tak peduli dan terus melangkahkan kaki panjangnya. Sedangkan pemuda yang ia seret hanya bisa tersenyum canggung dan membungkukkan badannya bersamaan dengan badan yang terus terseret.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" teriaknya yang tak di pedulikan anak bungsunya tersebut, "Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan? Siapa yang kau bawa itu?!" teriaknya sekali lagi melihat anaknya terus menyeret pemuda manis hingga hilang dibalik tingkungan.

" _Anata~_ " panggilnya.

"Biarkan saja, kau masih bisa menanyainya besok" ucap lelaki yang juga menyaksikan penyeratan pemuda manis oleh anaknya.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran, _Anata?_ " tanyanya pada pria parubaya di depanya.

Brak!

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia membuka dan menutup pintu dengan keras dan tanpa perasaan. Ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna biru gelap tersebut terasa sangat mencekam bagi siapa pun. Kembali ia menyeret pemuda manis tersebut memasuki kamarnya dan melemparnya begitu saja diatas rangang king size miliknya yang berada di tengah kamar tersebut, sedangkan ia hanya menatap pemuda manis tersebut dengan segala emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja.

Mata elangnya terus menatap pemuda yang terduduk manis diatas ranjangnya begitu pula dengan pemuda manis tersebut ia menatap balik pria angkuh di depanya. Ia tahu pria tersebut berusah menahan emosinya. Masih dengan emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunya ia melangkah mendekat ke pemuda terebut mencengram rahang pemuda manis itu.

 **...**

Karena di FF satunya udah curhat kenapa update telat, nah gua mau curhat yang lain disini hehehe. Nih gua mau nulis cerita lagi tapi masih rahasia buat judulnya, cerita baru bakalan gua post kalo dua cerita gua udah end tapi mau tanya menurut kalian readers ku tersayang kalo para uke di jadikan cewe bagaimana? Sebenernya sih gua bingung sumpah dan gak rela tapi penasaran sama opini kalian gimana, Soalnya mau angkat cerita dari salah satu drama korea~ give your opinion ok?

Maaf karana kali ini gak sempet buat balas ripiunya~ gomen T.T

Yang tanya masalah NC, pasti ada NC tapi bukan di chap ini ato chap depan hehehe tapi bakalan ada kok tenang saja :D

Still don't forget to R & R

Dan terima kasih buat R, R, Foll dan Fav :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Brak!_

 _Untuk kesekian kalinya ia membuka dan menutup pintu dengan keras dan tanpa perasaan. Ruangan yang di dominasi dengan warna biru gelap tersebut terasa sangat mencekam bagi siapa pun. Kembali ia menyeret pemuda manis tersebut memasuki kamarnya dan melemparnya begitu saja diatas rangang king size miliknya yang berada di tengah kamar tersebut, sedangkan ia hanya menatap pemuda manis tersebut dengan segala emosi yang siap meledak kapan saja._

 _Mata elangnya terus menatap pemuda yang terduduk manis diatas ranjangnya begitu pula dengan pemuda manis tersebut ia menatap balik pria angkuh di depanya. Ia tahu pria tersebut berusah menahan emosinya. Masih dengan emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunya ia melangkah mendekat ke pemuda terebut._

 **Mafia in Love (Miniskirt sequel)**

By: Dodomppa

Warning: Sho-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typos bertebaran,

Main Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Others pair: ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba, SasoDei, NejiGaara

Genre: Action, Comedy, Romance, AU

All Characters in Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and story belong to Dodomppa

Rate: M

 **Underage please stay away, this is for 20+, I'm already warn you, so it's not my mistake if you still read this and don't try to blame me after read this story. Thanks for your attenteion!**

"hhhh" talk

'hhh' in mind

" _iiiiii"_ flashback

 **Don't like . Just Click Close Button .**

 **...**

 **Chapter 4: Fall - Fell - Fallen**

"Astaga!" pekik wanita tersebut setelah memasuki kamar anak bungsunya.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan Sasuke?!" teriaknya sekali lagi hingga membangunkan keduanya.

Pagi ini seharusnya berhiaskan dengan ketenagan—menurut Naruto, setidaknya. Pekikan suara wanita dengan _pitch_ tinggi membuatnya terbangun langsung dari alam bawah sadarnya. Teduduk dengan sebelah tanganya memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut dengan menatap wanita yang sudah berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah tegangnya. Ah! Dia baru ingat, ini bukan kamarnya. Terlebih ini bukan rumahnya.

"Ck! Ini masih pagi _kaa-sama_ " gumam Sasuke masih dengan tengkurap tanpa membuka matanya.

 **Plaaakk!**

Tangan wanita tersebut mendarat dengan mulus di kepala sang raven.

 **...**

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya wanita tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa Uchiha-sama" jawabnya.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu kembali.

"Naruto. Namikaze Naruto" jawabnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersama Sasuke?" tanyanya kembali, masih penasaran.

"Tidak sengaja bertemu dan—" ucapanya terpotong dengan kehadiran sang kepala keluarga di ruangan tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah menemui Sasuke, anata?" tanyanya begitu melihat melihat kehadiran sang suami.

"Hn, kau sudah tahu apa yang ia lakukan bukan?" ucap pria tersebut setelah sampai di dapur.

"Menurutmu? Jadi bagaimna?" tanyanya.

"Biar dia yang menentukan akhirnya" jawab sang suami dengan mendudukan dirinya pada kursi di ujung meja makan di ruangan tersebut, "Anak itu sudah besar, biarkan ia memilih jalanya sendiri."

"Anak itu benar-benar" ucap wanita tersebut diiringi dengan helaan napas yang panjang sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap keduanya dalam diam.

"Ohayou" baritone berat tersebut menyapa indra pendengaran seisi ruang makan.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun" jawab sang ibu dengan tangan yang terus menata makanan di atas meja.

"Hn"

"Ohayou" sapa Naruto.

…

"Jadi, apa kau masih ingat dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan semalam Sasuke?" Tanya Sang kepala keluarga setelah mereka menyelesaikan acara sarapan pagi.

"Hn."

"Katakan kepada _tou-sama_ apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Berhatilah bermain-main Sasuke" ungkap sang kepala keluarga kembali.

"Aku tidak sedang bermain-main _tou-sama_ " ucapnya acuh.

"Kau tahu bahwa _tou-sama_ mengajarkanmu untuk bertanggung jawab dengan apa pun yang kau lakukan bukan?" sang kepala keluarga menatap anak bungsunya dengan tajam.

"Aku tahu dan aku masih ingat _tou-sama_ " jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

"Dan _tou-sama_ ingin kau menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri untuk yang satu ini Sasuke" ucap Uchiha Fugaku.

"Tak masalah bagiku" ucap Sasuke dengan menyesap kopi hitam dari cangkirnya, "Kalau begitu aku akan membatalkan pertunagan dengan Haruno" lanjutnya dengan tegas.

"Kau tak bisa bertindak seenaknya Sasuke, jangan lupakan jika kau masih harus berunding dengan kakekmu, Sasuke" Uchiha Fugaku mengingatkan meskipun dalam hatinya tak membenarkanjuga menyalahkan apa yang anak bungsunya lakukan— ia tak berhak mencampuri hidup anaknya.

"Aku kan membawa Naruto kepadanya dan memperkenalkanya" ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Apa kau serius dengan hal tersebut?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga dengan serius.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Tanya Sasuke tak kalah serius, "Bukanya _tou-sama_ sendiri yang memintaku untuk bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang ku lakukan?"

"Apa kalian masih sibuk berdiskusi?" suara lembut tersebut masuk kedalam kedua indra pendengaran kedua laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Tidak, kami sudah selesai" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan dari ibunya.

"Dudukalah Naruto" ucap Uchiha Mikoto dengan mendudukan Naruto disampingnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Sasuke begitu melihat Naruto sudah terduduk disamping ibunya.

"Sudah" jawabnya dengan menampilkan senyuman manisnya.

"Apa kita berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Sasuke kembali.

"Ter—"

"Sejak kapan kau bisa semanis ini Sasuke?" goda sang ibu pada anak bungsunya.

"Sudahlah, _Kaa-sama_ " jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

"Kau menyebalkan Sasuke" ucap Mikoto dengan memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Ck!" decakan keluar dari mulut tajam Sasuke.

"Jadi Naruto, sejak kapan kau mengenal Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto tak peduli dengan jawaban datar Sasuke.

"Siapa yang tak mengenal Sasuke, Uchiha-sama" jawabnya dengan tenang.

"Aa benar juga. Kalau begitu bagaimana kau bisa tangan dengan tingkah lakukanya? Kau tahu bukan dia seorang antis terlebih workaholic dengan mulut tajamnya?" Tanya Mikoto kembali, pasalnya sang bungsu bukanlah orang yang mudah berinteraksi dengan hal yang baru atau pun dengan orang baru apa lagi sikap yang ditunjukan bukanlah hal yang lumrah.

"Karena dia tak bisa jauh dariku" ucap Naruto dengan percaya diri.

"Benarkah? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau Sasuke sudah bertunangan dengan putri keluarga Haruno?" seakan tak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Naruto. Bagaimana bisa anaknya membawa seseorang seranjang dengan nya terlebih ia "laki-laki" sedangkan ia memiliki ikatan dengan perempuan? Batin Mikoto miris.

"Saya tahu dan karena itu juga saya menolaknya" ia tak berbohong bukan?

"Kau menolaknya? Menolak Uchiha Sasuke" ia tak percaya, seseorang menolak pesona seorang Uchiha? "Kalau begitu kenapa kau ada disini?" Mikoto mulai bingung dengan penjelasan Naruto yang menurutnya terlalu berbeli-belit.

"Karena dia tak terima dan tak ingin melihatku dengan orang lain, bukan begitu Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringaian tercetak diwajah manisnya.

"Hn" dengusan pun keluar dari bibir Sasuke begitu mendengar ungkapan yang diucapkan oleh Naruto.

"Astaga Sasuke bagaimana kau bisa melakukan ini" Mikoto mulai histeris tanganya sudah gatal untuk mengeplak kepala sang anak, "Bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi padanya setelah kau melakukan 'itu' semalam!"

"Tak akan terjadi apa pun _Kaa-sama_ " ucap Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan sang ibu yang berlebihan menurutnya.

"Benar dia bukan wanita" gumam sang ibu, "Tak akan terjadi apa pun kepadamu bukan?" ia kembali memastikan.

"Saya tidak tahu, mungkin saja akan terjadi sesuatu" ucap Naruto santai mengabaikan semua pasang mata yang menatapnya tak percaya dengan kata-kata yang muncul dari bibir mungilnya.

"Apa maksudmu?!" sang kepala keluarga pada akhirnya ikut berbicara.

…

Keheningan menyelimuti kedua orang di dalam mobil mewah tersebut. Tak satupun membuka suaranya setelah percakapan di ruang keluarga itu berakhir. Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang tak memberikan jawaban pasti kepada sang kepala keluarga Uchiha setelah pernyataan mengejutkan darinya. Disisi lain, pria tampan disampingnya memikirkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi dan yang lain merasa tak bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia katakan.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku tak menyukai pembohong bukan?" tanyanya dengan mata yang terus menatap jalan di depanya.

"Apa yang ingin kau tahu Sasuke?" ia menimpali ungkapan Sasuke dengan pertanyaan juga.

"Kata-katamu. Kau merencanakan sesuatu" ucap Sasuke.

"Kau terusik dengan kata-kataku tadi? Aku tak merencanakan apapun" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Sangat" ucapnya dengan tajam.

" _Then sit and wait_ " ucapnya dengan membuka pintu mobil mewah begitu terhenti didepan kampusnya, membuat seseorang dibalik kemudi ikut keluar dari mobilnya.

"Sasuke!" teriak perempuan tersebut begitu maniknya menangkap sosok ia cari, "Ya! Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sasuke!" dengan sangat sopan jari telunjuk perempuan tersebut menunjuk wajah Naruto di depannya.

"Diamlah" ucap Sasuke begitu melihat perempuan tersebut dihapadanya.

"Kau tahu aku mencarimu sejak semalam, kau kemana Sasuke? Aku bahkan tak bisa menghubungimu, sudah beberapa kali aku menghubungimu dan sekalipun kau tak mengangkatnya Sasuke~" rengeknya dengan manja, kedua tanganya dengan sigap bergelanjut manja pada lengan kekar Sasuke.

Merasa diabaikan sekaligus iritasi membuatnya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjahui kedua orang tersebut, sebelum lengan kokoh menariknya kembali ketempat semula.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto tanpa minat.

"Kita belum selesai" ucap Sasuke.

Decakan keluar begitu saja dari bibir merah Naruto. Lama-lama laki-laki di depanya sungguh menjengkelkan. Jemari lentiknya menarik dasi yang digunakan oleh Sasuke begitu saja membuatnya merunduk menatap langsung kepada manik _sapphire_ Naruto. Bibir merahnya ia pertemukan dengan bibir laki-laki tersebut. Menghisap dan mengigitnya dengan pelan membuat sepasang lengan kokoh tersebut menarik tubuh mereka semakin mendekat dengan lengan mungilnya yang mengalung kepada leher kokohnya. Desahan mulai keluar setelah lidah tak bertulang tersebut memasuki rongga mulutnya memenuhinya melupakan seseorang yang masih melihat mereka dengan amarah yang siap meledak.

" _Tonight_ " ucap Naruto dengan mengulum bibir bawahnya, "Kau _gentle_ , bukan? Kalau begitu buktikan, bertanggung jawablah dan semuanya akan selesai."

"Kau! Dasar jalang tidak tahu diri!" teriak wanita tersebut setelah adegan panas di depanya berakhir.

"Kebaratan?" tanyanya pada perempuan di depannya, "Ck! Kau mencari Sasuke tadi malam bukan? Aku beri tahu satu rahasia" ucapanya membuat perempuan tersebut menatap dirinya intens.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya mendekati wanita tersebut tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Mengangkat lengannya hingga berada di depan hidung wanita tersebut. Lengan kemeja biru gelap tersebut terangkat di depan sang wanita yang menatapnya heran.

"Hiruplah, maka kau akan tahu dimana Sasuke malam itu" ucapnya dengan angkuh.

…

"Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa kau tak pulang? Bahkan kami tak bisa menghubungi nomor ponselmu? Katakana kau semalam ada dimana?!" ucap Kiba diiringi dengan teriakan yang menggema dalam kantin kampus tersebut.

"Itu baju siapa yang kau pakai Naru? Astaga!" pekik Gaara melihat penampilan Naruto dengan kemeja besar biru gelapnya. "Kau bersama siapa semalam, Naru?"

"Emmm sudah?" Tanya Naruto setelah mendengar segala macam pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kedua saudaranya.

"Jawab saja pertanyaan kami!" teriak Kiba dengan gemas melihat tingkah Naruto.

"Baiklah" ucap Naruto dengan menghela napas berat.

"Pertama _hand phone_ dan segala macam benda miliku tertinggal di mobil dan mobilku masih di _club_. Dan yang kedua baju ini milik …. Sasuke" jelasnya dengan lirih di akhir kalimat yang masih tertangkap dengan jelas di telinga kedua saudaranya.

"Apa!" teriakan pun kembali menggema ke segala penjuru ruangan tersebut. Naruto hanya bisa menatap kedua saudaranya dengan tatapan bersalah, menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah sekali-kali manic _sapphire_ -nya menghindar dari tatapan kedua saudaranya.

"Kalian! Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan?!" teriak Kiba makin histeris.

"Kami…" ucap Narut semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Astaga Naru, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan itu? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu padamu?!" bentak Gaara tidak sadar.

"Apa yang harus kami katakana pada Kyuubi jika ia mendengar ini, Naru?" ungkap Kiba.

"Kami membiarkanmu melakukan segala rencanamu dengan sesuka hatimu bukan bearti kami membebaskanmu melakukan hal seperti ini" nada kecewapun keluar dari bibir tipis Gaara, "Aku tak habis pikir denganmu" lanjutnya dengan beranjak dari kantin tersebut menjauhi Kiba dan Naruto, ia bisa merasakan kepalanya akan meledak saat itu juga jika tetap berada disana.

"Maafkan aku" ungkap Naruto masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Kami hanya khawatir kepadamu, kau tahu itu" ungkap kiba dengan mengelus surai pirang sang saudara.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Naruto kembali.

"Berhentilah sebelum terlambat, oke?" ucap Kiba, ia benar-benar ingin tahu alsan Naruto melakukan hal sejauh ini.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti sebelum ia menjadi milikku" ucap Naruto disusul dengan helaan napas berat oleh Kiba.

Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut—batin Kiba masih dengan mengelus kepala pirang di hadapannya.

…

 _Mata elangnya terus menatap pemuda yang terduduk manis diatas ranjangnya begitu pula dengan pemuda manis tersebut ia menatap balik pria angkuh di depanya. Ia tahu pria tersebut berusah menahan emosinya. Masih dengan emosi yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubunya ia melangkah mendekat ke pemuda terebut._

 _Manik keduanya saling bertatap tanpa henti tanpa ada yang mengalah. Pria tersebut berhenti tepat di depanya dengan mata yang menatapnya tajam. Memegang dagu penuda tersebut dan mendongakannya semakin mentapnya._

" _Kau! Berapa harga tubuhmu hingga semua orang bisa menyentuhmu_ _?_ _" desisnya tajam._

" _Bukam urusanmu_ _" ucap Naruto dengan angkuh._

" _Dasar jalang!" umpatnya dengan menghempaskan tanganya dari dagu pemuda tersebut._

" _Dan kau tertarik dengan jalang ini bukan?" ucap Naruto tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun kepada pria di depannya._

" _Sangat terarik dengamu hingga ingin merasakanmu. Katakan kepadaku dengan jelas, berapa hargamu hingga aku dapat menidurimu sekarang juga" ucap Sasuke dengan menarik Naruto berdiri tepat di depannya._

" _Aku tak tertarik melakukan one night stand, Uchiha-san" ucapnya dengan menatap manic onyx di depannya, "Aku lebih tertarik untuk menjadi milik seseorang tanpa harus berbagi kepada orang lain."_

" _Jadilah milikku maka akan ku beri segalanya" ucap Sasuke dengan penuh penakanan._

" _Lepaskan ikatanmu dengan perempuan jalang tersebut, setelah itu kau bisa mengikatku" ucap Naruto dengan satu tanganya ia kalungkan pada pria di hadapannya dan tangan yang lain menelusuri rahang tegas pria tersebut._

" _Akan ku lakukan. Kau adalah milikku" ucap Sasuke dengan menarik Naruto semakin dekat denganya._

" _Aku tak butuh kata-katamu. Lakukan dan buat aku percaya kepadamu" ucap Naruto dengan nada perintah di dalamnya._

" _Secepatnya."_

" _Jika kau tak bisa membuktikannya setelah ku berikan segalanya untukmu, akan ku pastikan kau mendapatkan hal yang paling buruk dalam hidupmu" ancaman tersebut dari bibir mungilnya._

" _Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada tak percaya. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mengancam seorang Uchiha Sasuke—pikirnya._

" _Menghilang dari hidupmu dengan membawa sesuatu yang sangat berharga bagimu, bukankah setimpal? Dengan kata lain memberikanmu rasa bersalah yang sangat besar seumur hidupmu" ungkapnya dengan santai._

" _Apa yang akan kau bawa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan mengendus leher jenjang tersebut sesekali menjilat dan menghisapnya dengan keras._

" _Hmm .. kau akan menyesal setalah tahu apa yang ku bawa dan setelah kau mengecewakanku, Uchiha" ucap Naruto disela-sela desahan yang berlomba keluar dari bibirnya._

" _Kau selamanya akan terikat dengan ku" ucap Sasuke setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher jenjang Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menyunggingkan seringainya._

" _Telanjangi dirimu sekarang juga" perintah Sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya di tengah ranjang king size-nya dengan menatap Naruto yang berdiri di depanya._

' _Tak akan ku biarkaan kau lepas dariku' gumamnya dengan melepas segala penutup tubuhnya dengan menatap pria di depanya tanpa malu._

 _Tubuh polos tersebut berdiri di depanya tanpa malu sedikitpun. Tanpa diperintahkan pun pemuda manis tersebut mendekatkan dirinya pada pria di depanya. Tak menghiraukan dinginya suhu ruangan tersebut yang langsung menyapa kulit tan-nya._

" _Kau menyukainya, bukan?" tanyanya dengan sensual, sedangkan pria di depanya benar-benar menahan hasrat untuk tidak menerkam pemuda di depanya saat itu juga._

 _Jemari lentiknya menuntun lengan tangan pria tersebut menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Membiarkan rasa dingin dari tangan tersebut langsung bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Ia menikmati setiap detik dari sentuhan tersebut. Melatakan tangan tersebut di atas dadanya, membiarkan pria tersebut menyentuhnya dengan sendirinya. Manic sapphire-nya bersembunyi di dalam kelopak matanya menahan menikmati setiap rangsangan dari pria tersebut._

 _Tangan pria tersebut masih menelusuri tubuh polos di depanya. Merasakan betapa halusnya kulit pemuda di depanya. Ia dapat mendengar deru napas pemuda manis bersebut bersahutan. Kepalanya mendongak setiap kali tanganya menyentuh daerah sensitive pada tubuhnya. Sesekali desahan lolos dari bibirnya. Ia menarik tanganya dari pemuda di depanya membuat pemuda tersebut menampakkan sapphire-nya kembali._

" _Kau menikmatinya, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suaranya yang bertambah berat._

" _Kau sudah memiliki jawabnya, bukan?" ia kembali bertanya._

 _Lengan kokoh tersebut menarik tubuh polosnya semakin mendekat kepadanya. Kini bukan tangannya lagi yang menyentuh tubuh di depanya. Bibirnya mengecup merasakan setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Menghisapnya memberikan warna tersendiri pada kulit tan tersebut. Di sisi lain jemari lentiknya menari di atas surai raven tersebut menahan sensasi dari hangatnya napas pria tampan tersebut._

 _Menarik pemuda manis duduk pada pangkuanya, bibirnya kini menyesap rasa manis dari bibir mungil pemuda di pangkuanya. Tanganya tak berhenti menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh tersebut. Menyentuh pusatnya hingga tubuh tersebut semakin merapat dengan remasan pada pundaknya sebagai pelampiasan._

" _Keluarkan desahanmu sayang" ucapnya di depan telinga Naruto mengulumnya sedangkan tanganya semakin gencar bergerak di bawah sana._

 _"Hnn.. Ah.. Ahh…_ _AAAAAHHHH!" desahan panjang tersebut di iringi dengan tubunya yang melengkung dengan indah meraih kenikmatan yang disuguhkan kepadanya._

 _Manic sapphire-nya menatap langsung onyx di depanya dengan napas yang menderu. Sesekali ia memejamkan matanya ketika ia merasakan pergerakan di bawahnya dengan sangat pelan. Ia tak akan kalah dalam permainan ini. Ia tak akan membiarkan pria tersebut mendominasi dirinya terus. Ia akan memimpin permainan ini hingga akhir._

 _Pemuda manis tersebut tak sungkan untuk memulai ciuman panasnya dengan pria tersebut. Jemari lentiknya tak berhenti menari di atas dada bidang sang pria dengan bagaian bawah tubuhnya terus bergoyang menggoda sesuatu yang sudah menggeras di bawah sana. Satu persatu kancing kemeja tersebut ia lepaskan menampakan otot-otot yang tercetak dengan sempurna. Ciumanya turun membelai rahang tegas tersebut._

 _Jemari panjang sang pria membelai pintu surganya. Menekannya dan menggeseknya secara intents menghasilkan geraman tertahan dari pmuda tersebut. Ia tak menggodanya hanya menunggunya untuk memohon dan pasrah di bawah kungkunganya mendesahkan namanya. Lidah kasarnya menikmati puncaknya yang sudah menegang. Menggulum dengan bibirnya. Menekan dengan lidahnya dan mengeseknya dengan giginya._

" _Ah.. Ahh_ _.. lakukan sekarang atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa pun" perintahnya dengan semakin menkan kepala sang pria pada dada berisinya._

" _As your wish" seringaian terpatri dengan jelas dari bibirnya._

 _Menindih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya, kembali ia mengawalinya dengan ciuman panas dan mengairahkan. Tangannya turun membelai dada sang pemuda manis menggesek dan menarik puncaknya degan telunjuk serta ibu jarinya. Sedangkan lututnya ia gerakkan mengoda pusatnyamembuatnya semakin menegang dengan bulir bulir kenikmatan keluar tanpa henti, jemari yang lain menyiapkan surganya. Bergerak berlahan hingga sang pria meningkatkan tempo jari-jarinya berlomba menyentuh titik kenikmatannya._

 _"Hnn.. Ah.. Ahh…_ _Aaanng—"_

" _Tak akan ku biarkan kau keluar sebelum ku, baby" ucap pria tersebut dengan mengeram merasakan cengkraman surganya._

 _Mengarahkan pusatnya pada surganya menggeseknya secara berlahan menikmati setiap detik dari kenikmatan yang ia rasakan. Begitu pula dengan pemuda manis tersebut hanya bisa mendesah dengan keras serta berteriak begitu pria tersebut menghentakan pusatnya tanpa peringatan._

" _Kau sangattt aaghh sempit!" ucapnya dengan terus menggerakan pinggulnya._

 _"Hnn.. Ah.. Ahh…_ _agghh.. ahh!" desahan terus keluar dari bibirnya yang terbuka._

 _Tak perlu menunggu lama untuk meningkatkan suhu ruangan tersebut. Keduanya terlarut dalam kenikmatan tanpa batas. Mencari dan terus mencari tanpa ada rasa puas di dalamnya. Menggerakan badanya sesuai dengan irama sepanjang malam._

 **Tbc**

…

Gue tahu otak gue lagi mesum-mesumnya. Nulis NC itu susah, sumpah susah banget jadi gue harus cari refernsi dulu #ngeles dan gue takut kalo gue nulisnya terlalu eksplisit ntar malah d block dan meracuni otak pembaca saya hahah. Gue gak tahu ini NC udah hot ato belum jadi give your R&R, oke? Semoga tak ada lautan darah :D I'm sorry, I know that I'm so late to post this story guys. Gigi belakang gue tumbuh dan itu sakit banget sampek gua nangis ke nyokap hahahah #curhatding!


	5. Chapter 5

" _Kami hanya khawatir kepadamu, kau tahu itu" ungkap kiba dengan mengelus surai pirang sang saudara._

" _Maafkan aku" ucap Naruto kembali._

" _Berhentilah sebelum terlambat, oke?" ucap Kiba, ia benar-benar ingin tahu alasan Naruto melakukan hal sejauh ini._

" _Aku tak bisa berhenti sebelum ia menjadi milikku" ucap Naruto disusul dengan helaan napas berat oleh Kiba._

 _Seharusnya ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut—batin Kiba masih dengan mengelus kepala pirang di hadapannya._

 **Mafia in Love (Miniskirt sequel)**

By: Dodomppa

Warning: Sho-Ai, Yaoi, OOC, Typos bertebaran,

Main Pair: Sasuke Uchiha x Naruto Uzumaki

Others pair: ItaKyuu, ShikaKiba, SasoDei, NejiGaara

Genre: Action, Comedy, Romance, AU

All Characters in Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and story belong to Dodomppa

Rate: M

"hhhh" talk

'hhh' in mind

" _iiiiii"_ flashback

Mohon dibaca pelan-pelan, biar gak keselek

 **Don't like . Just Click Close Button .**

 **...**

Chapter 5:

"Katakan kepadaku, apa yang jalang itu katakan tidak benar Sasuke?" Tanya perempuan dengan surai merah muda tersebut.

"Apa yang kau ingin tahu?" Tanya sang pria dengan malas.

"Kau tidak bersamanya kan semalam?!" ucap perempuan tersebut setengah berteriak.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Sasuke dengan datar.

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, kau tunanganku!" teriaknya dengan menunjuk Sasuke di depannya.

"Kau hanya tunaganku, dan kau tak berhak mengatur hidupku" jawab Sasuke dengan penuh penekanan.

…

Bohong jika Naruto tak merasakan kekalutan dalam dirinya. Sekalipun rencana yang ia susun—menurutnya—sempurna tetap saja, kemungkinan untuk kegagalan dan resiko yang akan ia dapatkan dalam pelaksaannya selalu ada. Jika ia mengakhirinya di tengah jalan pun hanya akan berdampak pada dirinya, jika rencananya berhasil dan ia menghentikannya di tengah jalan maka ia akan kehilangan segalanya. Dia tak akan membiarkan hal tersebut. Harga dirinya tak membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi.

"Kau melamun" ucap perempuan dengan pakaian khas Cina-nya.

"Aku bingung" ucap Naruto dengan menghela napasnya.

"Apa yang kau bingungkan? Bukannya kau selalu memiliki banyak ide gila? Katakan pa yang membuatmu bingung?" Tanya Tenten tanpa jeda.

"Kau bisa bertanya sa-satu persa-satu" Hinata mengingatkan.

"Well, masih tentang hal yang sama, kau tahu. Jidat lebar" balas Naruto memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kenapa lagi dengannya? Jangan bilang kau memiliki masalah yang berat dengannya? Jangan bilang kau merebut—kau tahu kan?" ucap Tenten dengan menatap tajam Naruto.

"Tau apa?" Naruto mengedipkan matanya pelan dengan memandang polos teman di depannya.

"Kau pasti tahu maksudku, Naru. Jangan kira aku tak tahu yang terjadi pagi ini antara kau dan jidat lebar beserta pacarnya" jawab Tenten dengan memutar bola matanya malas.

"He's the one who comes to me" sanggah Naruto.

"Dia tampan juga" ucap Tenten mengan mengedikan bahunya. "Apa kau berusaha menjadi PHO diantara mereka berdua?"

"PHO?!" beo Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan.

"Oh come on" Tenten memutar bola matanya dengan malas menatap kedua orang di depanya.

…

"Hentikan senyuman menjijikanmu itu" ucap Kiba tanpa dosa.

Perjalanan pulang kali ini—bagi Kiba—mulai terasa sangat menjengkelkan terlebih dengan manusia berkepala kuning di sampingnya yang tak berhenti tersenyum. Baginya itu mengerikan sekaligus menjijikan.

"Aku hanya terlalu senang, apa itu salah?" Tanya Naruto dengan menatap Kiba di sebelahnya.

"Aku tak peduli. Kau semakin aneh dan aku bisa menebak jika kau sedang merencanakan hal yang sangat jahat, kotor, dan gila" ucap Kiba dengan telunjuk menjauhkan kepala Naruto darinya.

"Memang kenapa jika aku melakukannya? Tak ada yang melarangku bukan?" Tanya Naruto dengan santai.

"Tak ada bukan bearti tak tahu, Naru. Ayolah, berhenti membuat masalah dengan wanita tersebut" Kiba berusaha menghentikan kegilaan Naruto.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin mempertahankan apa yang menjadi milikku" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang meninggi.

"Siapa yang kau sebut milikmu, Naruto" pernyataan Kiba dengan suara tak kalah tinggi.

…

Naruto hanya diam di dalam kamarnya. Merenungkan setiap tindakan yang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini mengenai si bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha tersebut. Ia sudah terlanjur jauh melangkah dan tak berniat sekalipun untuk mundur. Jika ia mundur bearti ia kalah dengan wanita itu. Wanita jalang—batinnya. Ia juga terlanjur memberikan segalanya untuk lelaki tersebut, berengsek!—umpatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melamun dan menggumamkan sumpah serapahmu?" ucap Kyuubi yang sudah berdiri menyenderkan badanya pada pintu masuk.

"Aku tak menggumamkan sumpah serapah" gumam Naruto.

"Heh? Yang benar saja. Jadi katakan apa yang sudah terjadi antara kau dan anak dari Uchiha" tanyanya langsung, tipikal seorang Kyuubi.

Naruto hanya memandang kakaknya yang masih berdiri di pintu masuk kamarnya. Jika kakaknya tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, maka itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuknya. Kemungkinan yang terburuk kakanya akan mengamuk dan itu akan menghambat segala usahanya. Jika kakaknya menghambat segala usahanya, kesempatan yang ia miliki akan semakin menipis.

"Tak ingin bicara?" ucap Kyuubi lagi.

"Apa yang ingin nii-san tahu?" Tanya Naruto dengan ragu. Salah bicara maka tamatlah riwayatnya.

"Hubungan apa yang kau miliki dengan Uchiha saat ini? Kau juga bukan pembohong yang ulung, if you know. Cepat atau lambat aku akan tahu dan itu bukan hal yang baik untukku jika aku mengetahuiya dari orang lain."

…

Aura ketegangan sangat terasa dalam ruangan tersebut. Kedua pria dengan marga Uchiha tersebut tak satupun berusaha untuk menurunkan aura yang mereka keluarkan. Pria yang lebih tua menatap tajam pria yang lebih muda darinya, sedangkan pria yang lebih muda tak kalah menatap angkuh sang kepala keluarga.

"Kau tak bisa memutuskannya semaumu, Sasuke" ucap Fugaku dengan tegas.

"Kenapa? Apa yang tou-sama harapkan dari wanita sepertinya" ucap Sasuke.

"Kalian dijodohkan memang untuk kepentingan bisnis, karena itu kau tak bisa memutuskannya begitu saja. Terlebih kakek mu yang membuat perjodohan ini" jelas Fugaku.

"Haruskah aku menikah dengannya? Keuntungan apa yang aku dapatkan jika aku menikah dengannya? Bagaimana jika aku memiliki orang yang lebih baik darinya?" ungkap Sasuke.

"Setidaknya ia sepadan denganmu dan kakek menerimanya" jawab Fugaku.

"Sepadan bukan berarti terbaik untukku, Tou-sama." Ungkapnya tak mau kalah dari sang kepala keluarga.

…

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam, Naruto?" suara tersebut mengagetkan Naruto hendak membuka apartemen mereka diam-diam.

'Sial' umpatnya.

"Emm, kencan?" jawab Naruto dengan ragu.

"Uchiha Sasuke" ucap suara tersebut.

"Tid—"

"Jangan mencoba untuk berbohong kepadaku Naruto" potongnya.

"Baiklah! Uchiha Sasuke" teriak Naruto dengan melototkan kedua bola matanya. Ia mulai gemas dengan pemuda yang lebih tua berdiri di depanya.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan kali ini?" tanyanya dengan bersendekap dada.

"Tak ada, sungguh!" ucap Naruto dengan nada meyakinkan, "Apa kau tak percaya kepadaku Gaara?"

"Percaya pada rubah sepertimu? Yang benar saja" ucap Gaara dengan datar.

"Siapa yang kau sebut dengan rubah?!" balas Naruto setengah berteriak tak terima.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara sekarang. Aku tak segan untuk menyeretmu kembali jika kau membuat ulah yang tak terkendali" ucap Gaara dengan penuh penekanan.

"Masalah apa yang kau maksud?" Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan kecurigaannya dan rasa kegetnya.

"Tidur dengan tunangan seseorang dan berencana untuk merusak—menjadi pengganti dari tunangannya."

Cukup jelas. Satu orang sudah mengetahui rencanya dengan baik. Entah ini pertanda baik atau buruk untuknya. Yang jelas ini mengerikan.

…

"Aku mengajakmu kemari bukan untuk melihatmu melamun dengan segala kemungkinan yang kau coba temukan dalam otak kecilmu" ucapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau harapkan? Telanjang di depanmu? Begitu?" jawab pemuda manis itu tak kalah tajam.

"Kenapa tak kau lakukan saja, kurasa bukan hal yang buruk juga" pria bertubuh tegap tersebut duduk di salah satu sofa dalam ruangan tersebut dengan segelas wine di tanganya. Matanya menatap lekat pemuda yang dengan berani menatapnya terus menerus tanpa merasa terintimidasi oleh auranya.

"Jadi katakan padaku, apa kau hanya tertarik dengan tubuhku tuan Uchiha?" sepertinya dia sudah kehilangan seluruh akal sehat—bahkan untuk harga dirinya sendiri di depan pria ini.

"Tak akan ada yang mengelak tentang betapa indahnya tubuhmu—" tangannya mengelus perlahan sisi wajah manis pemuda dipangkuannya, "—terlebih dengan paras cantikmu untuk ukuran seorang laki-laki."

"Terimakasih, aku anggap sebagai pujian" ucap Naruto. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mengelak masalah yang satu ini. Ia cantik dan ia masih tetap laki-laki. Satu kalimat yang harus digaris bawahi dan kalau perlu bisa ditebalkan dengan hruf capital.

"Terkadang aku masih meragukan sisi kelaki-lakianmu." Ucapnya tanpa ragu.

"Masih meragukan jika aku laki-laki, after you make out with me?" ucapnya tanpa ragu. "Kau sangat menggelikan, Tuan."

"Tak ada yang salah dengan pemikiran mereka mengenai betapa cantiknya dirimu untuk seorang laki-laki. Tapi kau akan terlihat semakin cantik jika kau lepas semua yang melekat pada tubuhmu, bergerak liar di bawah kungkunganku dengan setiap desahan dan teriakan yang keuar dari mulut manismu mendesahkan namaku, membuatmu hanya mengingatku" ucap pria tersebut dengan begitu frontal.

"Jadi, kau lebih menyukaiku jika aku bergerak liar di bawahmu mendesahkan bahkan meneriakkan namamu?" tanyanya dengan jemari lentiknya yang membelai dada bidang pria yang memangkunya.

"Kau tahu Tuan, aku bahkan rela membuka kedua kakiku hanya untukmu, meneriakkan dan mendesahkan namamu. Memberikan segalanya untukmu tapi kau belum menyanggupi apa yang ku minta sebagai imbalan, bukankah tak adil untukku?" sedikit merajuk pada pria di depannya.

"Katakana pa yang kau inginkan?" tawar pria itu dengan melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja yang pemuda itu kenakan.

"Aku masih menginginkan hal yang sama. Dan takan akan berubah" jawanya dengan tajam berkesan datar dan dingin hingga pria itu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku tak menginginkan harta dan kekuasaan yang kau punya. Jika aku mau aku bisa mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Uang bukan segalanya untukku." Jelasnya pada pria tersebut "Let me be the one on your side. Simple, rite?" berdiri dari pangkuan pria tersebut dan berjalan menuju Jacuzzi dalam satu ruang menghadap langsung ke pusat kota. Melepaskan kemeja yang masih menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Berbagi? Aku tak sekalipun mempunyai kata tersebut dalam kamusku. Aku tak suka jika apa yang menjadi miliki disentuh orang lain. Mine and I'm yours" ucap Naruto setelah memasuki Jacuzzi dan membelakangi pria tersebut.

Mutlak. Satu kata yang ia gunakan saat ini.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya. Bahkan Naruto tak berniat membuka suara untuk pria dengan marga Uchiha tersebut. Kedua Sapphire-nya masih menatap pemandangan pusat kota malam ini. Gemerlap cahaya kota mendominasi setiap malamnya. Tak berselang ia merasakan pergerakan dalam Jacuzzi tersebut. Seseorang mendekat kearahnya dan melingkarka kedua tangan kekarnya pada pinggang langsingnya.

"Sejauh ini, hanya kau yang kau yang ku perbolehkan memasuki dunia ku. Menjungkir balikan apa yang sudah ku susun dengan baik. Kau adalah milikku dan itu mutlak" ucap pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke.

"Mutlak jika kau juga milikku, dalam artian mengubah namaku menjadi Uchiha Naruto. Aku ingin semua orang tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke hanya milik Uchiha Naruto" ketegasan sangat terasa di setiap ucapan laki-laki manis tersebut, menekankan kepemilikannya terhadap Uchiha Sasuke.

"You're mine. No one can take you from me" ucapnya sekali lagi tanpa membalikan badanya untuk menghadap sang pria.

"You're mine" desis sang pria dengan mencium perpotongan leher lelaki manis didekapannya.

Bibir itu terus mencium dan menggigit leher serta pundak Naruto dengan tangan yang mengelus lehernya. Desahan pun tak dapat ia cegah begitu lolos dari kedua belah bibir nya. Pagutan panas diantara kedua anak adam tersebut tak terelakan.

…

"Apa maksud semua ini Sasuke?" ketegasan dari pemimpinan Uchiha tersebut bagitu terasa hingga sudut ruangan.

"Apa yang ingin Jii-sama tahu? Bukankah itu sudah jelas?" Sasuke bertanya balik kepada kakeknya— Uchiha Madara.

"Kau dari klan yang terpandang, pemimpin yang sedang disegani, dan kau adalah laki-laki!" teriaknya.

"Adakah yang salah dengan itu?" Sasuke masih bertahan dengan sikapnya, ia tak ingin mengalah.

"Kau laki-laki dan kau tak sepatutnya melakukan hal itu! Kau! Kau laki-laki dan kau harusnya bersama seorag perempuan, buakn seperti ini" Uchiha Madara menjelaskan dengan berteriak meluapkan kemarahannya.

"Lantas? Haruskah aku melakukannya?" Tanya Sasuke semakin menantang.

"Kau akan menikah dengan perempuan itu apapun yang terjadi" putus sang kakek dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke.

…

"Sudahkah kau mendengar berita terbaru mengenai Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba kepada pemuda di depanya.

"Sudah, tentang pernikahan itu kan?" Tanyanya dengan meminum segelas coklatnya.

"Dan kau masih bisa bersikap santai seperti ini? Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan?" Kiba curiga, dan itu hal yang lumlah baginya setelah melihat tindakan Naruto.

"Hanya ingin bertemu dengan Uchiha Madara" jawab Naruto santai.

"Kau gila!" teriaknya di depan Naruto.

…

 **Yooooo! I'm back hahahaha**

 **Lama ya? Jelas banget gak usah Tanya!**

 **Kan gue punya hobi buat orang penasaran jadi gue gantung sampe sini buat chap ini, hahahahahah.**

 **Gue udah nemu kenapa gue masi typo sedangkan gue udah koreksi, ternyata karena Word gue pakek English jadi otomatis ngerubah sendiri, kalo masi ada typo moho diingatkan. Gue manusia penuh dengan dosa hahaha**

 **Pengen balesi satu-satu tapi banyak, jadi intinya gue makasi banget buat semua yang udah baca, foll, fav, review sampe dukung cerita abal-abal plus amatir gue**

 **Hountoni arigato! #bow**

 **PS: jagan baca berita ini di tempt umum hahahah**


End file.
